


Gamerwin

by Lustfulcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Erwin Smith, Cosplay, Erwin's place is pretty disgusting I should probably tag for that, M/M, NEETwin, Rimming, don't worry I like when stories end happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustfulcat/pseuds/Lustfulcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So let me get this straight,” Hange’s voice was straining with muffled laughter. “You’re going to clean this rich boy's apartment because you can’t pay the rent? That is the plot to every gay porno ever.”</p><p>Written for the NSFW Eruri Week 2016 NEET Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamerwin

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly late for NSFW Eruri Week so I threw in two sex scenes to make up for it.
> 
> Alternate title for this should be: Dorks Fall In Love.
> 
> Talk to me about the Eruris: @worldwareruri/world-war-eruri.tumblr.com

“So,” Hange asked from their usual spot at Levi’s kitchen table, hands around a cup of tea, “what are you going to do?”

Levi stared into his own mug and stopped pacing, if he had to move out in a few months he wanted to get his security back and he couldn’t do that if he wore a groove into the tile floor.

“I’ll handle it,” he replied in a monotone, trying not to reveal the anxiety deadening his chest, but he knew he wasn’t fooling Hange. Levi had called them the moment he got out of the company-wide meeting, which was really a _‘we’ve been bought out and everyone here has been let go’_ meeting. Too stunned to say more than “I just got fired” Levi met up with them at his apartment once he was done cleaning out his desk.

 _His_ apartment. Levi clenched the mug tighter. His _apartment_.

It was an understatement to say that Levi loved his cozy one-bedroom with the clawfoot bathtub. It was on a side of town that was nice but not too nice in a quiet building owned by a lovely middle-aged woman who gave the tenants privacy and space, and Levi certainly wanted both of those. After growing up in the slums with his uncle and then rooming with Farlan for way too long, Levi needed his own home full of his things and pristine cleanliness and it was worth the extra rent to have it; besides, it was close to the necessary stores and it was also walking distance to his job.

His old job. The job he’d been at for four years. The job that allowed him to afford to live in that place, if just barely. Sure, Levi had saved some money but he needed to land something soon or he was going to lose his sanctuary. And it was extremely difficult to find both work and apartments in his area.

“You could always move in with me!” Hange offered, trying to be helpful.

Levi wondered if he should throw them out the kitchen window or just jump by himself.

 

**********

 

“I’ll try to talk to Nile but he hates you for some reason,” Hange told Levi over the phone, attempting to be supportive but falling flat; at this point they had more tenacity than he did. Three months had passed too quickly and Levi had spent every day of them sending out resumes, scouring the internet classifieds, even cold calling some places, but he was coming up empty. The local retailers were a dead-end too since it was only a few weeks after the holidays and most of them had just let staff go.

He was losing hope and didn’t know if it would be worse to live with Farlan again or try a stint with Hange. Both options made him nauseous.

In a last-ditch effort Hange was trying to get him a job at the lab where they worked; however, Levi had met Nile, the lab supervisor, on a few occasions and the two of them got along like oil and water.

“Don’t ask him,” Levi told them. “You’ll just piss him off and then we’ll both be unemployed.”

“You know I’d have to cut someone’s head off to get fired in here,” Hange stated. Levi could hear them spinning around in their chair.

“Haven’t you done that already?”

“Not at _this_ job.” The squeaking stopped and Levi assumed Hange was appropriately dizzy.

“I’m going to talk to my landlord,” he said with more confidence than he felt.

“I _told_ you that you could stay with me,” Hange sounded almost insulted. Levi felt almost bad.

“Let me see if I can get another month before I pack up everything and move out,” he offered as the squeaking started again, much faster than before.

“Well it doesn’t hurt to try!” Something crashed on Hange’s end and Levi winced, pulling away from the phone.

There was a minute of clattering and then Hange came back to the speaker, declaring, “It’s okay! I’m not dead!”

 

**********

 

The top floor of Levi’s building contained a sizeable penthouse apartment and a much smaller office where all the new tenants came to fill out their paperwork. Rumor had it that the owner’s husband was well-off in real estate and when he died too early the apartment building, along with many others, were left to her. It was too much to handle, as she was newly-widowed and not as gifted in business, so she sold all of the properties but one and lived in the penthouse with her son and their modest fortune, buffered by the rent the building regularly brought in.

Rumor also had it that her son was a bit strange but the women in the laundry room who Levi eavesdropped on had not said exactly what made the son strange, and Levi realized that he didn’t care since he never saw the kid anyway.

With a subdued _ding_ the elevator stopped and Levi stepped out into a hallway he hadn’t been in since he signed the lease. Once he stood at his landlord’s front door he couldn’t knock immediately, he had to steady himself. He was apprehensive but didn’t want it to show and he didn’t want to greet his landlord with the resting angry face he usually wore so it was quite the effort to wrangle his expression into something sociable.

But it was all for nothing because once he knocked whoever opened the door was not his landlord. It was a very tall, very messy blond in a light blue sweatsuit with…

Was that a _whole_ potato chip stuck to the front of his shirt?

Scratching his more than stubbled chin, the man stifled a yawn, leaning on the doorframe. “Can I help you?”

Levi stepped back, trying not to look completely disgusted but failing.

“…is this Mrs. Smith’s place?” Taking a peek inside Levi wondered if the man was homeless and had broken in to destroy the place because it was a _disaster_. Pizza boxes and take out containers along with various pieces of computer equipment, clothing, and the remnants of what looked like a recliner lined every available surface in the living room to the point that the floor was a distant memory. Some of the piles had been crushed, showing Levi that Blondie had stepped on them to get to the door, and further smashed paths lead to other rooms, where the clutter seemed to continue.

Levi’s fingers twitched, wanting to make the space clean again, reset it, peel back whatever this guy had done.

“Yes this is Mrs. Smith’s place but she’s in Florida for the winter.” Finishing the vigorous scratching of his beard, the man held out his hand. “I’m her son, Erwin.”

Levi must have stared for too long because Erwin pulled the hand back and gave him an odd look, one strong eyebrow slowly raised.

“Are you okay?”

No, Levi was definitely _not_ okay.

First of all he felt like an idiot for assuming that the landlord’s son was a kid. How come no one mentioned that the owner had a fully-grown man living here? Didn’t people see him when he left the place? Those women in the laundry room were seriously misinformed he would never eavesdrop on them again.  

Secondly, this made the rumors of his strangeness go from the _‘I don’t care’_ part of Levi’s brain to the _‘Is this guy a serial killer and will they find my body?’_ part.

Thirdly: _Who lived like this?_ Erwin wasn’t just messy, he was a spectacular slob. Levi hadn’t seen anything this chaotic since Hange’s dorm room, where that kind of lifestyle was acceptable, but they were adults now, or tried to be, and Erwin looked like he was close to Levi’s age…

Was he a spoiled rich brat who lived there on his mother’s dime while Levi and countless people like him were struggling for every dollar they earned? That made Levi’s plight even worse; there was no way Erwin could understand his situation and no way Levi would be able to talk to Blondie without his anger and contempt showing, but he could at least try to get in touch with the owner. Even though Levi had only seen her for five minutes a few years ago, she seemed like a nice enough woman and he knew he’d have more success convincing her to give him a little more time rather than her son.

Looking up at Erwin, Levi tried to ignore how blue the man’s eyes were. They seemed to read him through and through, and it made Levi steel himself and stare right back.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Levi bit out, hoping he sounded somewhat polite after refusing to shake the man’s hand, “I need to speak with your mother if that’s possible.”

Deciding that his head now needed scratching, Erwin’s ran fingers through his rumpled hair and Levi realized he was watching avidly despite his loathing.

“She’s doesn’t like to be bothered when she’s away but I could probably send her an e-mail. Are you sure I can’t help you?” Erwin studied him even more intently and Levi found himself glaring back. “Wait. Aren’t you Ackerman in 17D?”

Levi was filled with suspicion.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Well he was certainly getting off on the right foot, wasn’t he? No wonder he had trouble getting a job.

For a few long seconds it was silent then Erwin chuckled, not offended at all by Levi’s profanity or attitude; in fact, by the look on his face it seemed he was enjoying himself.

“I remember seeing you when you moved in.” He pointed past Levi down the hall to another large oak door. “You signed your lease in that office twenty-eight months ago.”

Levi bristled hard. Yeah, Blondie was definitely creepy and Levi was definitely going to be cut into little pieces and kept in his freezer.

And he was definitely going to lose his apartment.

Levi watched as the potato chip fell from Erwin’s shirt like it was diving to its death, and he envied it. Erwin didn’t seem to notice, which irked Levi even more.

“I, uh, I just came to say I’m sorry but I have to break the lease,” he stepped back, hoping that when he got to the elevator it came quickly, because Erwin’s gaze was getting a little intense and he had an odd smile on his face. “I’ll be mov-”

A steady beeping interrupted him, it sounded like a bomb was about to go off and it seemed to be coming from Erwin’s watch. The man snapped to attention, shoulders in line, determination and excitement lining his face, that odd smile widening as he said,

“Sorry, we’ll have to pick this up later, the Survey Corps need me. It’s time to kill Titans!”

And with that he slammed the door in Levi’s face.

Levi stood there for a moment, incredulous.

“The fuck was that?” he said aloud to the hallway.

Then his good old Ackerman anger kicked in. Aside from teaching him self-defense that bordered on homicidal, Levi’s uncle had also taught him not to take any shit. Sure, Erwin was fucking strange and Levi _had_ wanted to end the conversation and leave but he would do it on his terms; no one treated him like that.

Last time he knocked gently, this time he banged on the door with the side of his fist. He already admitted that he was going to break the lease and swim nose-deep in debt so he didn’t have to be polite anymore did he? Erwin certainly wasn’t.

“We are not done!” Levi yelled at the door, wondering if he should start kicking it.

Something clicked and Levi stopped mid-pummel, fist in the air, untrusting. Eyes narrowing at the doorknob he reached out and slowly turned it, exhaling as it opened.

Did Erwin just let him in? Where the hell was he, then? The small entryway and living room beyond were empty and Levi remained where he was, reluctant to step inside without a hazmat suit.

He sneered at a pile of pizza boxes that was taller than him. This place was gorgeous under all the muck, with high ceilings and giant windows where you could see the city sprawling below, and it pissed Levi off that Erwin treated his home in such a way. Levi treasured his small castle, it was clean and bright and everything he needed to escape from people and life. Erwin didn’t know what he had.

But Levi was sure going to tell him.

An odd electronic noise came from further in the apartment and despite the junkyard between them Levi began to pick his way through the place, fury driving him through the room. It didn’t smell as bad as it looked but it didn’t smell great either so he covered his nose with the crook of his elbow, breathing in the lavender from his fabric softener.

There was a dining room off the living room or at least that’s what Levi thought it was. He could make out a table under the piles of books, maps, and role-playing manuals, but the chairs were a lost cause and it looked like a screen had been set up over the china cabinet, its projector partner tilted dangerously against the wall. He could see a sizeable kitchen beyond and a hallway to his right where Erwin must be because the noise was getting louder. It sounded like a video game, the roar of monsters and the hack and slash noises making it all too clear.

Levi barely saw the things he stepped on or the rooms he passed, the realization that Erwin slammed the door in his face during an important conversation to _play a fucking video game_ sending him past angry into calm. His focus was entirely on the door at the end of the hall, the one with light shifting under it.

“Mike. Nanaba. There’s a four meter class and a ten meter to your right, can you take them?”

Levi stopped as he heard Erwin’s voice through the door, filling with more steely calm as he discovered that he was right; Erwin _was_ playing a video game. There wasn’t a man living here in Mrs. Smith’s absence, there was a man _child_ , and Levi was going to put him in school.

Breathing in the scent of his shirt one last time, he lowered his arm and entered Erwin’s room just as carefully as he entered the apartment.

“Have the titans been eliminated? Good.” Erwin spoke into his headset, back to Levi, distracted. It was plain to see why, for he was seated before what could only be described as an altar to a gaming temple.

Six large television screens were arranged on a trellis that hung at an angle from the wall, their three-by-two pattern forming one large image, at the moment it showed Levi a streaking forest, as the players were riding horses through a path of big-ass trees.

Beneath the screens was a behemoth of a desk, its surface covered in dirty plates, empty Red Bull cans, game controllers, a few keyboards, and a mischief of mice. Two high-end computer towers were nestled underneath, one to either side of Erwin’s legs, and Levi counted at least four laptops scattered about the room. There was a shelving unit to the side of the desk that held various consoles that dated as far back as Levi’s childhood, and bookshelves lined most of the walls, several of them filled to the brim with old game cartridges of different shapes and sizes.

Across the room Levi could see the makings of a faux-cockpit which explained the recliner, for parts of the chair were being fixed into a PVC frame that emulated the inside of a fighter plane. Two joysticks stood next to it, ready to be screwed into the arms, and some kind of headset hung off the back that said Oculus. He thought he could make out a bedlike shape in the corner but it could just be a super pile of laundry, as there were several of those hulking shapes throughout the bedroom.

“Everyone! Back into formation, we have to return to Shiganshina with no more casualties for the mission to be a success!” Erwin ordered, his voice strong and commanding.

Levi frowned, stomping through the mess to rip the headset from Erwin’s head and toss it to the floor.

“You don’t walk away from me like that,” Levi hissed, ready for a fight, but Erwin just swiveled in his well-worn chair, fixing Levi with another peculiar smile.

“Why are you breaking your lease?” He asked, like there had been no interruption in the earlier conversation. He didn’t rise to meet Levi’s ire, he only sat there, patient.

It unnerved Levi, deflated him, and he stared for a moment. Erwin used that moment to reach down and grab the headset without breaking eye contact.

“I’ll be AFK for a bit, Mike you’re in charge,” he said into the microphone, then he tapped something on the keyboard behind him and the screens went dark.

“Did you lose your voice?” Erwin asked when Levi kept staring.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.”

Levi either wanted to clean this place or leave because his skin was starting to crawl. He could barely look at Erwin’s stained sweatshirt anymore without wanting to rip it off and throw it into the washing machine.

“Because I lost my job,” he finally said through gritted teeth.

“Ah.”

There was a painfully long moment where Levi almost screamed _IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY_   before Erwin added, “And to answer your question, there is _nothing_ wrong with me.”

“You asshol-”

“However I do have a problem that I need help with.” Erwin gestured around, indicating the mess. “My mother will be returning at the end of next week. I usually hire cleaners to make this place presentable but I’d like to offer you the position.”

Levi felt a jolt of excitement that dissolved most of his rage. “You want me to clean this wretched place?” He tried to seem offended but his mind was racing. Was this weirdo with the nice eyes actually asking him to clean his shitty penthouse?

“I’ll consider this and next month’s rent paid if you let me finish my missions.”

“Your… _missions?_ ” Levi felt his eye twitch.

“As Commander of the Survey Corps I have to save humanity before the Beast Titan and his people destroy the walls.”

Levi squinted and tilted his head, mouth slightly agape. Was this whole thing real or was he part of some elaborate joke? Was he on a reality show? Should he look around for cameras? This was ridiculous but Erwin was beyond serious, as if humanity was really at stake, and Levi wanted to keep his place and was secretly excited about this immense project.

“What do you say?” Erwin’s eyes flicked back to the keyboard longingly but Levi needed more than his words. Taking out his phone he snapped a couple of quick pictures.

“We have a deal but if you go back on your word I’m printing these out and giving them to your mother.” That was another thing his Uncle Kenny had taught him: don’t get screwed.

Erwin looked downright delighted as Levi threatened him, that weird fascinated expression back on his face again. The unexpected reactions rattled Levi and he was glad Blondie was going to be obsessively playing videogames and staying out of his way while he cleaned. He’d study Erwin’s patterns and clean his room only when he was elsewhere in the house; at least he was assured that the man wasn’t a serial killer, he was just a loser.

“One more thing,” Levi blurted, remembering that he was angry just a little while ago. “No more funny shit. Answer the door when I get there and if you slam it in my face again you’ll find magnets on your motherboard.”

That creepy smile faltered for a moment and Levi knew he had gotten through.

“Acceptable,” Erwin said, reaching for his headset and putting it back on. “Can you start today?”

Of course Levi could start today; it was still early and he wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing this was here. The itch to restore this home to its former beauty was incredibly strong.

“Let me change and get some supplies.” Levi began to pick his way toward the door.  “And you better hope Mrs. Smith doesn’t come home early because this place is a hellhole.”

 

**********

 

 _How did it go?_ Hange texted a few minutes later as Levi exited the elevator on his floor.

 _I have a two-month extension._ He texted back, finding his keys and entering his apartment just in time to pick up the call from Hange.

“Congrats!” They whooped so loudly that Levi’s head rung. “So how the hell did you manage that, did you sleep with the woman?”

Levi sneered at the mention of him with _any_   woman. “I’m going to hang up now.”

“NOOO! Okay, sorry, sorry. Give me the details.”

“There aren’t any.” He tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear, pulling a stack of Magic Erasers out of his cabinet. “She’s away for the winter and I spoke to her son.”

“She left a kid in charge?”

“Her son is our age, Hange, maybe older.”

“Reeeeaaaally?” Hange was practically yelling into the phone again. Levi put them on speaker, finding the white cloths he liked to clean with and selecting one off the top to tie his hair back with.

“He’s a rich boy with nothing better to do than play video games. It’s fucking disgusting.”

“You’re just jealous.” Hange declared. “Is he hot?”

“I can’t tell,” Levi lied. Wait, he was lying? Since when did he find that creep attractive? Shaking his head to rid himself of the treacherous thoughts he brought the phone into his tiny bedroom and found an old shirt and jeans to change into. “The place is a mess and he’s an even bigger mess.”

“What do you mean?” Hange asked. In lieu of explaining, Levi sent them one of the blackmail pictures, smiling at the “ _Holy shit!_ ” that came through the speaker a few seconds later.

“I bet you want to scrub the hell out of that place!” Hange knew him all too well.

“I’m going to.” He figured he should tell them everything; they would find out eventually. “For two months free rent.”

“So let me get this straight,” Hange’s voice was straining with muffled laughter. “You’re going to clean this rich boy’s apartment because you can’t pay the rent? That is the plot to every gay porno ever.”

Levi rubbed his forehead, realizing they were right. “This is the best job offer I’ve had in three months and I hate you as usual.”

Hange cackled. “You’re welcome!”

 **********

 

Fifteen minutes later Levi was back at his landlord’s door, holding his breath once he knocked and letting it out when Erwin answered it properly, eyes widening as he looked Levi up and down. Aside from the white cloth on Levi’s head, there was one over his nose and mouth and he was laden down with a mop and several small bags of cleaning supplies.

“That’s an interesting outfit.”

Although Erwin could not see the scowl, it was certainly reflected in Levi’s eyes. “It’s not an outfit, Gamerwin,” he shot back. “It’s protection from your mess.”

Pushing past his new ‘boss’ Levi scanned the room, looking for wherever was the least cluttered so he could set up.

“ _Gamerwin?_ ” the blond said more to himself than to Levi. “I’m going to have to tell Mike about that one.”

Clearing off a spot on the floor by the windows, Levi dumped his belongings, propping the mop up against the wall.

“Are you going to get out of my way and go kill your monsters?” Levi never showed this much of his personality to someone this early, especially someone he technically worked for, but Erwin just drew it out of him. It was probably because Levi thought of him as a lazy brat but the back and forth was not malicious, it was comfortable.

Levi narrowed his eyes. He’d only known this guy for an hour he should have his head examined.

“Titans.”

“What?” Levi blinked.

Erwin was serious, brows drawn together, eyes stern. “They’re called Titans.”

Levi sifted through one of the bags, deciding that Erwin should be the one to have his head examined.

“Titans, sure, whatever. Go to your room and let me get to work.”

Erwin had something strange in his gaze as he walked away. “Yes, Captain.”

 

**********

 

As Levi began to sort his way through the living room, he wondered if the end of next week would give him enough time. It had already been several hours and while he had a handle on what was trash, what was clothing, what belonged in other rooms, and what was miscellaneous, he had still only made part of the floor visible.

And that was only the first stage. Levi needed to get rid of the clutter before he started the real cleaning. The windows needed to be washed, the floors scrubbed, the furniture polished, the list ran on and on. Levi didn’t even know if things had to be replaced or fixed until he could see them and that also took time.

He sighed, leaning against a table he had chosen as home base until he could unearth something to sit on. There were five bags of garbage already, not to mention the pizza boxes. He wondered where the chute was and decided it would be easier to ask Erwin rather than search for it.

Levi took his time on the way to Erwin’s room, looking around now that he wasn’t in rage-mode. The kitchen was bigger than he thought, with black countertops and a large island in its center; however, the mess was nightmare-inducing and Levi shut off the light as quickly as he turned it on. There were several other rooms off the hallway that Levi had missed the first time: a bathroom that was just as bad as the kitchen, a small bedroom that was lined with books and more random items, another room that was scattered with gym equipment, towels, and piles of clothes, and a master bedroom with an adjoining bath that was strangely pristine except for a fine layer of dust, the only rooms spared. Obviously, they were Mrs. Smith’s, an oasis in the chaos, and Levi gasped when he opened the door. He wanted to curl up on the carpet.

Deciding that this would be his new breakroom, he set off in search of Erwin again. His bedroom door was ajar so Levi rapped on it a few times, pushing it open with his knuckles.

“Erwin, I need to know where the garbage chute is-” but his voice gave out.

A Red Bull can had overturned  on Erwin’s desk, soaking everything within reach, including Erwin’s sweatshirt, which had been dumped on top of it to stop the flow from reaching the floor. Erwin was casting about the room, obviously looking for something else to sop up the mess with, shirtless.

And it made Levi angry. Erwin was a creepy rich boy gamer, who gave him the right to be that fit? Muscular and chiseled would only begin to describe Erwin for he was hiding a _ridiculous_ body under that sweatsuit. He looked like he’d been carved, created from stone, his arms and back a road map of lines and thick curves, shadows in all the right places, and as he turned to look at Levi his abs fucking _rippled_ and Levi swallowed hard, eyes following the line of golden hair that sank low into the waistband of Erwin’s sweatpants.

Suddenly Erwin’s gaze narrowed and he quickly approached, forcing all the air in Levi’s lungs to evaporate. He thought Hange might be right, his life was a porno, especially as Erwin stopped before him, a towering slab of man, reaching out to touch his hair.

And ripping the cloth from his head.

“Thank you Levi,” Erwin said with joy, running over to the desk and wiping up a pool of liquid that had evaded the sweatshirt. “This is exactly what I needed!”

No, Levi’s life wasn’t a porno, it was a comedy, and as he tried not to throw Erwin out his bedroom window, he was pretty sure the joke was on him.

 

**********

 

The next morning Levi showed up bright and early at Erwin’s door and was wondering if he should knock a third time or leave when it finally cracked open.

Erwin looked more disheveled than he had the previous day, in the _same fucking pants_ and a bright blue sweatshirt that matched his eyes. Levi tried not to notice that and stalked into the apartment, greeting him with, “You look like shit.”

“I’ve been captured by the Military Police. I’m going to be put on trial for treason.”

Levi rolled his eyes so hard he practically gave himself a headache. “Busy night then.”

“Yes it was,” Erwin ignored the sarcasm or was too tired to care.

There was another knock and Erwin pulled the door open to take a huge coffee and a white paper bag out of the delivery man’s hand. Giving him more than enough money he thanked him politely and then closed the door to Levi’s raised eyebrow.

“You ordered breakfast?”

“I forgot I did! Being imprisoned takes its toll.” Erwin sat on a semi-visible spot on the couch, pulling out a very large roll with bacon egg and cheese and a cinnamon bun the size of his head.

“Tch,” Levi said, shaking his head. “You won’t keep that body if you eat like that all the time.” Frowning at the skyscraper of pizza boxes he hadn’t gotten to yet, Levi adjusted a _new_ white cloth on his head and started sorting through the miscellaneous pile he had made the day before.

“That body?” Erwin echoed, and Levi cursed himself for speaking without thinking. To be fair, Levi couldn’t _stop_ thinking about Erwin’s body since he saw it, and his brain was conspiring with his dick to bring him down because after a night of filthy dreams about his new boss, Levi woke up with a severe case of morning wood and spent quite some time jerking off in the shower with his head pressed against the tiles, envisioning the thickness of Erwin’s thighs under those sweatpants.

That was very unlike Levi. He wasn’t a virgin but he didn’t enjoy people, and he was rarely attracted to anyone, let alone some shut-in whose idea of fun was killing monsters and hanging out in pretend jail cells.

“Why do you work out if you’re just going to sit in front of a screen all day?” Levi snapped, trying to gain control again.

“That’s precisely _why_ I work out, Levi. As Commander of the Survey Corps I need to represent strength both in body and mind. I have to be literally fit to lead them, plus I think more clearly when I’m in good health.”

Levi swung his hand in the direction of Erwin’s breakfast, which was dripping cheese onto the bag at his feet. “Well if you eat that shit you aren’t _in good health_. And the caffeine isn’t helping you either.”

Erwin grinned, looking creepy and hot at the same time. “I am flattered that you care.”

“I don’t care about _you_ ,” Levi growled. “I just don’t want you to have a heart attack before you hold up your end of the deal.”

“I assure you Levi I meant every word I said.” Erwin stopped chewing and looked sober, like someone had mentioned titans.

Levi sniffed. “And what will your mother say when you tell her that I don’t have to pay rent for two months?”

“She won’t know.” Erwin put the roll down and took a big sip of his coffee. “I have more than enough money in one of my accounts to cover several years of your rent.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Levi said through gritted teeth, knowing that he was crossing the line but unable to help himself. As usual Erwin didn’t react, Levi’s insult sliding off him like water.

“Why does my money offend you, Levi?”

“Because you don’t work for it,” Levi spat. “It’s your parents’ money and you use it to sit around playing videogames all day like a child. You could get a job.”

“I don’t require one and in this economy they’re in short supply. So I’d be taking a job away from someone who needs a job to live.”

Levi’s jaw was beginning to hurt. “You could give to charity.”

“I do.” Erwin took another sip of his coffee. “I can show you the list.”

“You could…” Levi searched, wondering how the fuck he got on the defensive in this conversation. “You could do something else than _this_. You could help people.”

“I’m helping you.” There was that weird grin again, it made Levi either want to kiss it or punch it he couldn’t decide.

“You’re still an asshole.”

“Levi, you can’t resent everyone who has money.”

“Yeah? Watch me try. Besides, _you_ can’t stay inside forever.”

“I’m not agoraphobic, Levi. I just prefer the indoors.”

“More like the inside of your computer.”

“I won’t argue that point.” Picking up the rest of his breakfast Erwin walked fluidly over the haphazard terrain toward the hall. “My trial is in a few hours. I need to prepare.”

Biting back whatever venom he was going to spray in Erwin’s general direction, Levi refocused that energy on tackling the rest of the living room. He was hoping to finish it by evening and since he found the garbage chute in the wall of the laundry room yesterday after pushing away a mountain of towels and clothing, it was going to make things easier from here on out. He just hoped the dumpster in the basement wasn’t too full because most of this place was moving downstairs.

 

**********

 

The following morning Levi showed up with a covered plate and a scowl. When Erwin opened the door the plate was shoved in his hands and Levi pushed past with a grunt of a greeting.

“What is this?” Erwin carefully inspected the dish, sniffing the contents. He perched on the arm of the couch so he could properly pull the cover off and his generous eyebrows shot to the top of his head, his mouth forming an ‘o’ when he saw the spinach omelette and side of wheat toast. “You made me breakfast?”

“I can’t watch you eat that shit again,” Levi stated, crossing his arms and breathing in the cleanliness of the clutter-free living room. He had finished it ahead of schedule the day before and had managed to start on the dining room and the scary amount of laundry, which he needed to run another load of as soon as possible.

Levi was glad that Erwin had finally changed his sweatpants, now he was decked out in grey, which contrasted well with his looks. He had even shaved recently, and brushed his hair; Levi had the sneaking suspicion that he had cleaned up for his ‘trial’ and the effect was mouthwatering.

All sorts of unbidden feelings rolled around in Levi’s gut, making him cranky. Yet again he had a morning wood session and desperately tried not to jerk off but lost the battle, spending another shower washing his shame away, and Erwin wasn’t helping by looking so damn good in a fucking sweatsuit.

Levi definitely needed to get his head examined. Or get drunk with Hange.

Lost in thought he didn’t notice Erwin until the blond was right in front of him, flashes of his nasty fantasies from this morning making him freeze like a deer in headlights.

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin said, his expression fond, eyes warm and crinkling a bit at the corners. Levi was dumbstruck and only nodded back. The moment stretched long, the atmosphere between them changing, making Levi’s heart beat faster. Uncomfortable and shifting under Erwin’s odd scrutiny, he pulled the white cloth from his neck up over his nose and slid away toward the dining room, mumbling.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

 

**********

 

“You made him breakfast?” Hange was halfway through their second beer, listening to Levi’s ruminations about Erwin and his life choices. They were in Levi’s kitchen, which seemed so much smaller to him after being at the penthouse all day, but it was pristine unlike his earlier surroundings so it helped him relax.

Hange smirked, glasses tilting on their face. “You basically just told him that you want to fuck him.”

“You’re not helping me, Hange.” Levi was still on his first beer, trying to get a handle on how much things had changed for him in the past forty-eight hours. Sure he was going to get the next two months rent-free but he felt conflicted. Erwin was haunting him, and he didn’t want any of it. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were, where he worked his job and came home to his orderly life.

He liked that…right?

“Why don’t you go for it?” Hange asked, always the devil’s advocate.

Levi picked at the label on the bottle. “Because screwing landlord’s son is a really bad idea. Plus he’s disgusting.”

“He’s not disgusting you’re just disgusted with him and yourself.” Hange waved a finger at him, starting to slur. “And what’s the worst that could happen? You bang a hot guy?”

“No, I lose this job _and_ my place.”

“Hmmmmmm.” Hange frowned at the floor then shrugged. “I’d still fuck him.”

Levi leaned back in his chair, slinging an arm over his eyes. “I know. Me too.”

 

**********

 

Despite his slightly-tipsy admission to Hange, Levi decided against making a move. He was going to stay professional, or as professional as he could, and hold up his end of the bargain. He wanted to keep his apartment and, truthfully, he was enjoying himself. Once he was done with the penthouse he was going to try to find other homes to clean. It was a line of work he hadn’t considered but it was a perfect fit for him, so he wanted to see Erwin’s offer through in order to make a good start.

It was easy to fall into a routine since Erwin spent the following few days working on his next mission. Every morning he answered the door lost inside his head and muttering about plans to fight some kind of monkey titan, and then he would disappear into the cave of his room, only to be roused by the scent of whatever he’d ordered to eat when it arrived. Levi decided to leave his food choices alone, giving him a wide berth. He knew he’d have to clean Erwin’s room eventually but he’d worry about that later; there were plenty of other things to occupy his time until then.

By the end of the week Levi had finished hauling out the general clutter from the living and dining rooms and had scrubbed down the kitchen and bathroom. The pizza boxes and shredded recliner were the hardest to remove and Levi had to make seventeen trips to the basement because the chute wasn’t big enough for the piles of cardboard. As he cleaned the kitchen he discovered all kinds of appliances and gadgets in the cabinets and ached to use them and the six-burner stove, to cook in the huge space, but if he made a meal he’d have to share it with Erwin and then he’d be sending mixed signals again which he told himself he did not want to do.

Laundry was Levi’s biggest distraction right now and at first it seemed insurmountable but now he was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. However, despite what he’d accomplished this week he still had his work cut out for him. Most of the books and papers had been shifted from the dining room to the smaller bedroom, and he still had to clean that, Erwin’s bedroom, and the ‘gym’ he heard Erwin using occasionally. Levi procrastinated on cleaning the gym as well because his dick had finally calmed down and the last thing he needed was to see Erwin sweaty and in the middle of a workout; he’d have to quit on the spot.

Plus the newly-clutter-free rooms still needed a proper scouring but he was making great headway, and he felt confident as he pulled towels that smelled like spring out of the dryer.

That confidence faltered as he heard a cry, quickly followed by a door banging open. Erwin ran down the hall, darting past Levi who froze with a towel half-folded in his hand. Then he skidded to a stop and ran back up the hall, bursting into the laundry room.

“We won!” There was sheer joy on his face, “The Survey Corps overcame the Beast Titan! I know the history of our people. I know how to save humanity!”

The towel fell from Levi’s hands as Erwin swept him into a hug, the force pulling Levi up on his toes. He gasped, his heart pounding, and was sure that his face was bright red, but he didn’t pull away. At first Levi was shocked by Erwin’s touch but then he realized that he _liked_ it, and a small part of him didn’t want to ruin Erwin’s joy, for the man practically glowed when he was happy and that made Levi’s blood run warm.

Despite the fact that Erwin was in is usual dirty sweatsuit, Levi didn’t find the hug repulsive. Erwin smelled nice, masculine, like he’d been working in the sunshine for several hours and as Levi inhaled his blood ran from warm to hot.

“Um, congratulations?” he mumbled into Erwin’s shirt and the man tensed, pulling back a little, shock across his face.

“Apologies Levi, I forgot myself.” Erwin tried to pull away further but Levi grasped at him, whatever control he had shattering from their proximity.

“Levi?” Erwin’s voice rolled over the syllables like a caress. Levi repressed a shudder, his bones shaking. He really didn’t stand a chance against this crazy man with the ridiculous body and the stupid fucking eyes that wouldn’t stop staring into his soul, did he?

One of Erwin’s hands reached up, cupping the side of Levi’s face, cradling it, and at that moment Levi knew that he was a goner. There was no way he could protect his job now; they were crossing a line here, especially as Erwin leaned in and slowly brushed his lips over Levi’s then pressed more firmly, and Levi melted into Erwin, responding with a soft moan.

Levi’s brain slowed to a crawl. Even though he had discussed his feelings at length with Hange, and addressed them on his own several mornings in the shower, it had never occurred to Levi that Erwin might return them. And yet here they were, making out in the laundry room. Hange would be strangely proud.

A whine escaped Levi as his brain went from a crawl to a full stop. Erwin licked at the seam of Levi’s lips and obediently, Levi opened them, clutching at Erwin more, tasting him, feeling the man’s stubble scratch against his face. It was too much, Erwin was overwhelming, the size of him wrapping over and around Levi, encompassing him and it made him shiver. He began to lose control, sucking on Erwin’s tongue mercilessly, whining again as Erwin’s hands drifted to his waist, circling it.

Levi back hit the dryer and he jolted in a moment of panicked clarity. No, this was bad, he couldn’t do this. He was losing control and needed to regain it, fast.

Breaking away he rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, still tasting Erwin on his tongue. The blond reflected his surprise and dismay but probably for different reasons. Levi didn’t want to find out what they were; he needed to put distance between them again so he could get his head on straight.

“I…have to go.” He didn’t look at Erwin as he left the room but he could feel the man’s disappointment.

So much for being professional.

 

**********

 

“I kissed him Hange. Well, he kissed me.” Levi groused, his voice echoing off the bathroom tiles. He was soaking in his clawfoot tub, a warm washcloth over his eyes, his best friend on speaker. But even a bath bomb couldn’t erase the fact that he felt like he’d made a horrible mistake.

“Wow. I guess Moblit owes me fifty dollars.”

Levi ripped the washcloth off his face and stared murder at the phone. “You took out a pool on me?”

“So he kissed you huh?” Hange was not subtle about misdirection. “Where?”

“In the laundry room.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I don’t want to go back there.” Levi ignored them, sinking into the tub again and putting his palms over his eyes. “I have to but I don’t want to.”

“Because you know you’ll jump his bones.” He hated how Hange had a talent for stating facts no matter how much they hurt. Levi was blunt but Hange? Hange was scary.

“You’re as mature as he is,” he vented at them. “Who says ‘jump his bones’?”

Hange laughed. “Once you fuck him ask him what his handle is, I’ll add him on Steam.”

 

**********

 

Levi thought about not showing up to work the next day but he wasn’t a coward. His uncle had been weirdly fierce about keeping his word and it had rubbed off on Levi. Despite what happened the day before, and how he left, he needed to see this through. It was a strange fucked-up situation but it was _his_ fucked-up situation and he would own up to it.

The feeling that he’d made a mistake only solidified when Erwin answered the door.

“Levi…” he said in surprise. His eyes were bleary, lined with sleeplessness, and his hair stuck up on one side, the stubble on his face now in beard territory. “I’m very glad you came back.”

“Well half this place is still a shithole and I can’t leave it that way,” Levi grumbled, trying not to look at Erwin but still catching the small smile that broke across his face. It made Levi’s chest tight and he cursed everything in the universe. Why did Erwin lose sleep over him? Why be so happy that he was here to clean his place? Why did he care? Why did Levi care that he cared?

“Of course,” Erwin said, letting him in. “It’s impressive how quick you are. I usually have to hire a team of three to do what you’re doing alone.”

Levi snorted. “No wonder, you’re practically a hoarder.”

“I’m not practically a hoarder, I’m just practical. I don’t waste my time on mundane material things so I can be of use to humanity.” He pretended to look insulted. Levi could tell that Erwin was perking up now that he knew that Levi didn’t hate him. And Levi had to admit there was a nice give-and-take between them. From the get-go Erwin wasn’t offput by Levi’s bluntness, he even seemed to like it, and for the first time in awhile Levi enjoyed the company of someone who wasn’t Hange, even though said company was a gross slob. But this was so conflicting that Levi just wanted to go headfirst back into cleaning and ignore any feelings that weren’t about scrubbing.

Of course Erwin wasn’t going to let him do that.

“Levi,” the man slid into serious all too easily. “We should talk about yesterday,”

“No.” Levi turned away from him, pulling the kerchief up over his mouth and nose, his universal sign for _this conversation is over_.

“Levi, I-” a familiar beeping interrupted them once again and Levi had never been so happy to hear it. The blond frowned down at his watch, not liking it one bit, but Levi could see the invisible tendrils of that game reaching out from the bedroom, pulling Erwin in; the man was unable to resist the call of the titans.

“When I am done with this, we’ll talk.” Erwin said, retreating.

Levi decided on cleaning the small bedroom that day, since it was just a bed and bookshelves, being the original resting place of the books that had been dragged out throughout the home. It was also reasonably close to Erwin’s room and Levi could listen in and become unavailable as soon as the orders and roaring stopped.

He avoided the laundry room entirely. Although he was going to be behind schedule he’d rather give himself some time before reliving yesterday’s kiss. It was bad enough he could still feel it on his lips every now and then, like Erwin had branded them.

Despite the avoidance the day passed quickly, the sounds of Erwin’s commands and swords being drawn fading to background noise as Levi pulled the remaining books from the shelves, dusted, then returned them to their rightful place, arranged by subject, then author.

He was going to have to strip the bed and wash everything, and was contemplating throwing in the curtains as well when he noticed that the background noise had ceased. In fact, he hadn’t heard it for quite some time but Erwin had yet to emerge from his room.

Levi took it as luck and quickly finished putting the last of the books away, realizing that winter’s early dark was already beginning to settle in. He might be able to escape without continuing their earlier conversation and if he talked to Hange tonight, he could figure out what to say before Erwin cornered him tomorrow.

Removing the kerchief from his neck he crept out into the hall quietly, about to turn for the exit when he heard the sound of Erwin snoring. Against all of his better wishes he turned the other way instead, something about the sound drawing him closer. Cracking the bedroom door open, Levi peered in, finding Erwin asleep on a very untidy bed where he’d pushed aside some debris to make a space for himself. Curled on his side, Erwin was innocent and harmless as he dreamed and Levi approached, enjoying how he could study the man without being watched.

It was unreal how attractive Erwin was underneath the grubby exterior. He could be a model but all he wanted to do was spend his time killing imaginary monsters.

And why was that so bad? What was Levi doing with _his_ time? Aside from going to work and obsessively cleaning his place all he did was hang out with Hange. Erwin was accomplishing something, and although it was fantastical, it was something nonetheless. Who was he to judge?

Besides, Erwin probably talked to more people in that game in one week than Levi had in the past four months. So who was the real homebody here? Who was the weirdo? Everyone was strange in some way and while many tried to hide it Erwin embraced who he was and what he wanted and unapologetically went for it, building his own happiness. Levi’s apartment was his haven but it wasn’t his happiness. He didn’t even know what his happiness was, or that he was missing it until just now.

He must have stood over Erwin for too long because the man stirred, opening his eyes and blinking up.

Then he grabbed Levi by the arm and pulled him into the bed.

“I didn’t sleep last night,” Erwin murmured into Levi’s hair as he sprawled awkwardly on top of him. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Levi had no desire to roll around on that bed because he knew that the sheets hadn’t been changed since the before the holidays but Erwin was solid beneath him and Levi forgot about not continuing their conversation since he was suddenly gasping against Erwin’s lips, which had closed over his. Those lips were illegal, soft and all too knowing, and Levi reached for purchase as his head swam, finding hold in the front of Erwin’s shirt. Sparks of desire jolted his limbs as he was devoured, feeling weightless on top of Erwin’s solidity.

Strong hands roamed his body, turning them until Erwin lay above. They broke apart and Levi took in a harsh gasp as Erwin kissed a path down his chin and over his Adam’s apple, sucking gently. Shivering, Levi tried to break through the fog of lust.

“We can’t do this,” he panted, hating how flimsy his voice was.

“Why not?” Erwin asked against his neck, teeth scraping skin. A hand moved down Levi’s leg to cup him through his pants.

Arching with a whine, Levi bit out, “Because you’re gross.” He had other reasons but he couldn’t think of any right now.

With a knowing grin, Erwin ran the heel of his palm along the Levi’s trapped cock. “You don’t seem to mind.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Levi unraveled, pulling Erwin up by his sweatshirt and tasting him again, wanting to be branded everywhere.

They kissed for longer than Levi had ever kissed anyone, for Erwin took his time to savor and taste, and Levi allowed him to, writhing under the blond and making noises he would curse himself for later. Soon the kisses became fierce, Erwin grasping Levi more firmly, his body pressing down hard. Levi thought he’d feel smothered or trapped but he didn’t; in fact, he enjoyed having Erwin draped around him, covering him in masculinity. It felt secure, safe.

With a nip to Levi’s swollen bottom lip, Erwin pulled away to stare into his eyes. Slowly, he reached up and pushed the white kerchief back, brushing fingers through Levi’s hair with tenderness. Levi swallowed, searching Erwin’s eyes, diving to their depths to try and find something that could hurt him yet he only saw longing. Erwin’s expression was earnest, vulnerable, searching, and no one had ever looked at Levi that way before. It stripped away his angry protective layer and hit low, right where he needed to be loved.

And at that moment Levi understood that Erwin was taking a chance too. That he was just as cautious and confused, but definitely not as angry, as Levi was. That this wasn’t a game to him, he felt something, and after Levi left last night he stayed awake all night torturing himself because he _cared_.

“Erwin,” escaped him, and his realization must have reflected in his eyes because Erwin smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

This time Levi didn’t just respond, he reciprocated. His hands released Erwin’s shirt, the knuckles throbbing from being clenched so tightly, and began to travel, one sliding up into the lushness of that golden hair, the other running over the barrel of Erwin’s chest, fingers splaying wide and enjoying the width. Sucking hard on Erwin’s tongue he pulled the larger man closer, trying to meld into him. Levi felt like he was weightless, and all the worries he had about his life, his home, and his job were too far away to be seen.

Suddenly there was air and Levi felt cold, his lips empty.

“The fuc-?” he stuttered as Erwin grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt, dragging it up and over his head in one fluid motion.

Levi groaned out loud as his balls ached. Erwin didn’t look like he played videogames most of the day, he looked like he’d just come out of a fitness competition. To be fair, Levi did hear him working out in the rare times he wasn’t gaming, and that combined with whatever genetics he was blessed with resulted in a near perfect form.

But Levi had only seen half of that body and wanted to see the rest, knowing that Erwin’s ass would be round and firm, his thighs meaty and something he’d want to grind against. The thick outline of Erwin’s cock was obvious in his sweatpants, and while Levi was a little afraid of its girth he could barely take his eyes off it.

Deciding that he’d have to give a little to get the rest, Levi sat up, adding his own shirt to the piles of clothing on the floor, and Erwin’s eyebrows rose, his gaze reverent and appreciative.

“You’re beaut-”

“Shut up, don’t say that. Just take off your pants.” Levi felt the flush burn his face and resisted the urge to sling his arm over his eyes and hide. Instead he stared at Erwin, who stood and pulled his sweatpants, along with his boxers, down and off.

Levi tried not to choke but still made a repressed gurgling sound.  

If Erwin lived during the Renaissance then he certainly would have been sculpted, for he was majestic, like a warrior angel sent from the heavens. His musculature was exquisite, the golden hair that dusted his chest and stomach adding to his virility, the heavy cock jutting out from between his firm thighs an invitation, a challenge, and Levi licked his lips unconsciously at the sight before him.

Erwin crawled onto the bed again, holding himself over Levi on all fours, and Levi was hypnotized by having Erwin this close. Swirls of deeper blue tumbled through the cobalt of his gaze as he stared down, drawing Levi in, embracing him.

“I want you Levi, inside and out,” Erwin stated with a breath as he levered down slowly until they were skin on skin. Erwin was hot but Levi was smoldering, wanton and ready to let the blond do whatever he wanted; however, the atmosphere was getting to him.

“Nnnghh,” Levi pressed up into Erwin’s thigh, rubbing his still-clothed cock on that bulging quad that was just as deliciously meaty as he’d imagined. “I don’t want our first time to be on this disgusting bed.”

“Then where?” Erwin nipped at his earlobe then traced it with a wet tongue.

Levi tried to think clearly. He had only finished the smaller room’s library and the bedding there was still racked with dust, the only clean bedroom was Mrs. Smith’s and they were definitely _not_ fucking in there…

“I don’t know,” Levi grunted, hips beginning to circle on Erwin’s leg, applying just the right pressure and drag. He was about to say it didn’t matter anymore when Erwin jumped off the bed, leaving Levi humping nothing but air.

“Give me one moment” the man called over his shoulder, going out into the hall. Levi rose up on his elbows wanting to be angry but the sight of Erwin leaving was something to behold.

Levi removed the rest of his clothes while he waited, finding his shirt and folding everything together nicely but not wanting to sit back on the bed again since there were potato chips and crumbs.

“Here,” Erwin came back into the room with several towels and a freshly-laundered white blanket.

Levi crossed his arms.

“What are you doin-” but Erwin was at the bed in two strides, putting down his bounty and shoving most of what was on the bed to the floor. Utensils and plates crashed as they fell and two laptops tumbled after them; thankfully, the clothing on the floor cushioned the landing and everything survived.

Fluffing the blanket, Erwin laid it over the bed as a layer of clean protection and Levi was touched. Most of his sexual encounters had been short and emotionless but this was nice. Erwin’s actions proved his feelings, wearing away Levi’s hard edges, and Levi smiled a little as he fixed himself on the blanket, arching his back in approval.

Erwin stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at Levi in wonder.

“I’m not on a screen you can touch me,” Levi breathed, wanting to feel those large encompassing hands, have them wrap around his waist and hold him steady.

Erwin’s grin curled across his face as he crawled over Levi again.

“Oh, you’re much better than anything I’ve seen on a screen,” Erwin confessed, leaning down to claim Levi’s lips again.

They resumed right where they’d left off, with deep passionate kisses. Levi welcomed the crush as Erwin pressed his body weight down, and he groaned and twisted until he felt Erwin’s cock slide along his. Then it was a dance of hips, the two of them rocking against each other, kissing forgotten as they gasped and moaned, Levi burying his head in Erwin’s shoulder.

“Shit, Erwin I’m gonna…” Levi hadn’t been touched in far too long, never mind touched like _this_. Erwin was heating him until he was about to boil over.

The bed stopped squeaking as they slowed then stopped, Erwin continuing to lightly stroke Levi’s hair. It was gentle and Levi hadn’t had enough gentle in his life so he allowed himself to enjoy it, pulling back from Erwin’s shoulder and leaning into his touch.

“Levi.” Erwin whispered his name like a prayer and Levi wanted to give him everything. He’d been wrong. This wasn’t a mistake. None of it was. This was change and Levi wasn’t angry anymore, he welcomed it.

Heart thudding in his chest, Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist, changing the angle and causing them both to moan.

“I want you,” he breathed, feeling Erwin stiffen. Instead of answering, the man kissed him intensely then eased off the bed so he could rummage around next to it. Another mess was shoved to the floor and Levi raised an eyebrow as a nighttable popped up. After searching its drawers, Erwin returned to the bed with a condom and lube.

“I bet you know where everything in this room is,” Levi stated wryly.

Erwin slicked up his fingers. “I have an idea, although I admit that this place could use a…”

“Bulldozer?” Levi offered, gasping as a hand wrapped around his ankle, pulling his leg up and out. For a moment Levi felt exposed, defenseless, but Erwin was all reassurance as he traced down Levi’s cheeks, drifting between and pressing the pad of a finger against his fluttering opening.

“It could use _you_ ,” Erwin corrected breathlessly. “And so could I.”

With that Erwin slid the finger in and leaned over, licking a stripe up Levi’s cock. A wail echoed through the bedroom, quickly followed by many others as Erwin licked a few more times then sucked at the tip and Levi somehow remembered to keep his legs open as he thrashed, realizing that he was the one who was wailing.

Erwin’s mouth was warm, applying just the right amount of pressure, and Levi looked down to see the blond staring back at him, those commanding eyes drilling into him even more than the finger.

“A-Another,” Levi stuttered, his head falling back. He couldn’t watch Erwin or he’d come, the sight of that powerful man between his legs pleasuring him with his cheeks hollowed out was far too erotic.

A second finger slowly joined the first and Levi began to feel the ache but Erwin’s tongue quickly distracted him. It was cunning, licking up and around the base every time Erwin sunk down then rolling around the tip as he came up. Levi didn’t have to try to relax, he just floated on the pleasure Erwin gave him until both digits slid in effortlessly and his pleasure spiked.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Levi cried, forgetting himself and almost crushing Erwin’s head with his legs. He ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair and noticed that it was trembling.

Releasing Levi’s cock with a lick, Erwin curled his fingers and Levi arched, crying out.

"A-Asshole! If you do that again I’ll come and then I’m going home.” Unfortunately Levi words didn’t sound nearly as threatening when they came out rasped and reedy because he was shivering from head to toe.

Erwin chuckled in that infuriating way he always did, pulling back a little to pour more lube over where they were joined, then began to add a third finger. Levi hissed and tossed his head from side to side, knowing that Erwin’s dick would stretch him even further, the thought of it shaking off his patience. Reaching down, he cupped his balls, pulling them up and spreading his legs even further as he moaned.

“Hurry up. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

The look Erwin gave him was scorching and Levi couldn’t return it, not when those thick fingers left him and he clenched around nothing. As Erwin reached for the condom Levi sat up fast, snatching it from his hand and removing it from the foil wrapper but not putting it on Erwin immediately. He hadn’t touched that magnificent cock yet and wanted a few moments to explore. Wrapping his hands around the girth Levi squeezed and Erwin answered with a groan. Encouraged, Levi traced the veins along the shaft, massaging the flared head, watching as Erwin’s eyes closed and his groan turned into soft gasps.

“ _Levi,_ ” it was a pant, a praise, a plea, and warmth spread through Levi’s chest, something that - if pressured - he might call happiness. It released any lingering tension that was still in him and he rolled on the condom, letting Erwin slick himself up.

Lying back, Levi grabbed Erwin by the wrist this time, pulling the man over him again, the position forcing that impressive cock to tease his entrance.

Grabbing the backs of his knees, Levi pulled his legs up and out and a low growl rumbled through Erwin’s chest. The moment hung there as they stared at each other, their breathing the only sound besides their thundering heartbeats, and with a kiss Erwin pushed forward, taking in Levi’s moans, holding him and comforting him as he was stretched beyond what he thought he could take. Erwin proceeded slowly, as if Levi was delicate, and usually that would piss Levi off but he needed the pace. It wasn’t just Erwin’s cock that was overwhelming, it was the entire experience. This was never just physical and the blast of emotion that Levi as feeling was almost too much.

Finally Erwin bottomed out and they both inhaled, groaning low. Unable to hold his legs any longer, Levi wrapped them around Erwin’s waist and sunk into the bed, sure he looked fucked out already. His hair was sticking to his face, he felt flushed despite being covered in goosebumps, his nipples were hard and peaked, and his cock dribbled precum into a small pool on his stomach. He was filthy and he didn’t care; he just wanted Erwin to move.

The first thrust stunned him, the second one brought him back, and the third started his climb toward pleasure as he began to relax and let Erwin in. The mattress squeaked again as they moved, establishing a slow circular rhythm that increased in tempo quickly, Erwin’s dick hitting Levi perfectly every time it sunk deep.

Eyes lidded, Levi looked through his lashes at the gorgeous man above him. Erwin’s hair was enticingly rumpled, the edges dark with the sweat from his forehead. Brows drawn as if he were concentrating, Erwin breathed through his teeth, grunting with each slam into Levi and looking at him with open ardent eyes that left no doubt about how he felt. Muscles rolled and flexed as Erwin rocked his hips and one of Levi’s hands reached up, running through the hair on his chest, pushing hard against the muscle and catching a pert nipple between his fingers.

“Harder,” he said, rolling the nub and pinching it, loving the sound Erwin made.

Before he could squeeze his fingers again Erwin pulled out, grabbing Levi and lifting him with ease. Levi would have been more offended if he wasn’t so turned on and once Erwin sat on the edge of the bed, lowering Levi onto his lap and his cock, he forgot to be offended at all.

Levi stretched wide as he sunk. His thighs were resting on either side of Erwin’s, large hands on his waist guiding him down slowly. The angle seemed to spear him open and he croaked, his eyes like saucers.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked, stroking Levi’s face. In this position they were face-to-face, madly intimate. Levi couldn’t hide here but he didn’t want to hide, he wanted to be fucked.

“Y-Yeah.” It was hard to speak, small tremors surged through Levi’s body and his ass had never been so full. “M-Move already. I’m g-getting bored.”

“Yes Captain,” Erwin teased, surging up before Levi could weakly snark back, sending white hot pleasure streaking into his veins.

Levi jolted and would have fallen sideways but Erwin still secured him by the waist. Tightening his grip Erwin stepped up the pace, bouncing Levi, the blunt head of his cock plowing straight up into Levi’s spot, forcing cries and gibberish from his mouth.

The blanket beneath them became damp with sweat as the moved against each other. Wrapping his arms around Erwin’s broad shoulders, Levi steadied himself, pulling them closer together until the bounces became a fast grind. This time their kisses were wet, ferocious, Levi nipping at Erwin’s lips and whining into his mouth as he started to get close. Erwin seemed able to read Levi’s thoughts because just as he was going to reach down and finish himself off, a hand wrapped around his cock and began to pump.

“Look at me,” Erwin rasped.

Levi choked, trying to moan but going mute from sensation. He managed to stare back into that hypnotizing gaze, falling into its deep blue sea, and with a jolt he came, coating Erwin’s hand and both of their stomachs, his eyes drifting shut as he rolled with the waves, feeling Erwin moan along with him.

Through the post-orgasmic fog, Levi felt a hand slide from his waist to the center of his back, bracing him as the thrusts continued. Thoroughly drained he gave Erwin complete trust and fell back limply, letting the hand anchor him as he twitched, oversensitive. Hearing the groans above him grow louder, Levi came back to earth and opened his eyes just in time to watch Erwin fall apart. Pleasure washed across those noble features, the pattern of Erwin’s hips faltering as he sunk deep, head dropping forward as he groaned loudly. Levi clenched as Erwin’s cock pulsed inside him, knowing it would boost the sensation, and the groan went up a few notes.

Gold filled Levi’s vision as Erwin pressed them close, nuzzling at his shoulder as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, his body trembling and jolting. Levi felt a strange sense of pride that he could affect such a gorgeous man in such a profound way and nosed at Erwin’s shoulder in return. The boiling heat within Levi had cooled to a slow rolling warmth that he hadn’t felt before; usually he couldn’t get away fast enough after sex but he’d be content with letting Erwin hold him just as they were until he fell asleep.

Levi smiled, the expression stiff and unused. It wasn’t so bad that he lost his job. He had found something better. Much better.

As he began to drift off Levi wondered if Erwin might be his happiness. 

 

**********

 

Levi woke to the sound of someone tapping on a keyboard and froze, realizing he was naked in unfamiliar surroundings and curled awkwardly on a small section of blanketed bed with another blanket draped over him. Within five seconds the pain in his lower back reminded him of where he was and what had happened and he held in a long sigh, not wanting to alert Erwin just yet. He needed to come back to earth and sort out his mind a bit.

He ended up studying the object of his feelings instead. Only in sweatpants, Erwin was seated at his desk, bathed in the blue light of his monitors, which he stared at with fierce intensity. His fingers flew over the keys, and he only stopped to look into the distance before snapping back into reality and typing furiously again.

Levi was fascinated. It was interesting to catch Erwin in his natural habitat, as Levi had avoided this room up until now. It was silly but Levi understood why Erwin was a Commander. Despite his outward appearance and inability to pick up after himself, Erwin was a force; he had presence and an odd but unshakable will. Levi had no doubt that if Erwin wanted to, he could lead in the real world…

Because if Erwin asked right now, Levi had the feeling he’d follow him anywhere.

Then Erwin clicked to another window and Levi began to question his sanity again.

Across the screens sat Erwin’s doppelganger, an animated mirror image, except instead of a sweatsuit he wore a uniform that looked like he was into military bondage.

 _This_ was the game that was Erwin’s obsession? Levi snorted, no longer pretending to be asleep.

Erwin turned briefly to him with a short smile, but his attention went right back to the computer.

“I had some ideas and needed to check on something,” he said ignoring Levi’s commentary. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Sitting up, Levi ran hands through his rumpled hair, trying to smooth it down. He had vague memories of Erwin cleaning him with one of the towels so he didn’t feel completely gross but he could still use some freshening up, especially after being in this pigpen.

“I thought your game was finished,” he asked, getting up and grabbing his clothes from where he’d neatly stacked them, wondering if he should take a shower in the penthouse or put his clothes on and scrub himself at home. But he felt just as he did before he dozed off; he wanted to stay. He didn’t want to run from Erwin; he never really did, he was just concerned about making a costly mistake. Even now it was strangely comfortable between them, as if they slept together all the time.

“Finished?” Erwin typed a few more words, saved what he wrote, and then closed the window, swiveling in his chair toward Levi. “Oh no, I’ve been playing for years and I’m only halfway through at this point. Plus I had a little mishap on the way to the last victory.”

“What kind of mishap?” Levi knew he’d regret asking and pulled on his clothes to buffer himself against the answer.

“Well,” Erwin replied, scratching his beard, “I turned into a titan. A titan-shifter, actually.”

Levi snorted again, feeling that regret. He finished getting dressed, the natural silence between them giving Levi the space to finally ask something he’d wanted to for awhile.

“How come you never leave the house?” Levi spotted the white kerchief that had been on his head and yanked it out from under a fallen laptop.

“Because I don’t have to,” Erwin replied smoothly.

"That’s bullshit.” Levi shoved the cloth in his pocket and called Erwin out. “If you want to be ‘healthy in body and mind’ for your Survey Whatever then you need to get outside more.”

“But it’s winter,” Erwin pouted. “I don’t like the cold.”

“You’re a child,” Levi spat. “I’m embarrassed for you.”

“No you’re not,” Erwin got up, embracing Levi despite the grousing. “You’re infatuated with me.”

“And you’re delusional, _Gamerwin_.” Levi deadpanned, arms at his sides, scowl still in place.

“See, you’re already making up cute little nicknames for me.”

“Go fuck yourself.” He wasn’t going to give the man an inch.

Erwin’s arms tightened and he leaned in.

“Why don’t I fuck you again instead?” The low hunger in his voice and the way he said _fuck_ made Levi shiver and he hated that the man was close enough to feel it. Sure they’d just slept together but Levi didn’t want Erwin to know how much he cared. He was still trying to figure it out himself but something deep inside told him that he might care a lot and that was leaning on scary. This whole thing was moving so fast; it was just a week ago that he knocked on his landlord’s door and now he was sleeping with her son.

“Wait.” Levi’s scowl deepened and his libido froze over as something hit him like a truck, something he would’ve realized sooner if he hadn’t been distracted by said libido. “How come the only people who knock on your door are me and the food delivery guys? I thought your mother was in Florida and you were handling things?”

Erwin released Levi from the embrace, eyebrows raised. Sheepishness flickered across his face, as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“I never said I was handling things, I just introduced myself.” Erwin put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, trying to sound nonchalant but Levi wasn’t buying any of it.

“Then why am I dealing with _you?_ ” Levi stepped forward and got up on his toes, into Erwin’s space. He wasn’t mad, just cautious and confused. “ _You_ answered the door”

“Oddly enough Shadis was out that day,” Erwin answered cryptically, indicating the grouchy super who did most of the repairs.

Levi eyes bored holes into Erwin, the threat in them encouraging him to continue

“Shadis is in charge of all tenant issues while my mother is away,” Erwin caved under that deadly Ackerman stare. “He works in the office next door, which has a video feed from the elevator, and if he hadn’t been ill he would’ve been waiting for you when the doors opened.”

Resisting the urge to punch Erwin in the gut Levi gritted his teeth. “So it was just my lucky day.”

“No,” Erwin said softly, reaching out and grabbing Levi’s hands, running his thumbs over the knuckles. “It was mine.”

Levi felt like he’d been struck. Erwin’s eyes were true, bordering on loving. No one had ever looked at him like that before and it drained away all his anger and confusion, kicking up the warm fire inside and burning his face bright red.

“You probably thought I was bringing you some of your disgusting food,” he mumbled romantically in return, looking everywhere but at the man’s face.

“Admittedly, I did,” Erwin confessed. “But I was delighted that you were at my door instead.”

“If you were so happy to see me then why did you slam it in my face?”

“I had a prior commitment and you said you were breaking the lease so I didn’t think you were staying. You…surprised me by reacting so strongly.”

“So you let me in?”

“Yes, I can unlock the door from here, through my computer.”

“Why?”

“I find I act somewhat irrationally where you’re concerned.”

“That’s why you offered me a job.”

“Sometimes you have to take big risks. I wanted you to stay and I could sense that you thought the place was filthy. I had a hunch you might enjoy cleaning it. I wasn’t wrong.”

“Don’t be a smug jackass. You’ve been interested in me this entire time?’

“I been attracted to you from the moment I saw you but I never thought we’d interact. I also had no idea you returned my feelings until I used your cloth to clean up that spill.”

Levi blinked. “…What?”

“You stared. Like I do at you when you’re not looking. And I was sure you had an interest in me once you made me breakfast.”

Levi sighed. Hange had been right about that. He owed them a beer.

“The hens gossip about you in the laundry room, you know,” Levi grumbled. “They said you’re strange. They’re right.”

Erwin nodded. “I agree with your assessment.”

“And now that Shadis has seen me in the elevator every morning this week I’m sure I’m the new hot topic down there.” Levi came close to rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Shadis isn’t the type to talk,” Erwin reassured him. “He doesn’t say a word to my mother about this place and the cleaning crew I hire.”

“Tch, _cleaning crew_ ,” Levi scoffed, wrinkling his nose. “Those idiots didn’t know what they were doing. I’ll be done in three more days, four at the most.”

A broad smile broke across Erwin’s face and he positively glowed like the sun. Levi wanted to move closer to that warmth, for it matched the one in his chest.

“You’re wonderful.” Erwin squeezed Levi’s hands again as the smile turned cheeky and one of his generous eyebrows arched up. “I should get you a maid’s uniform.”

“Then you better wear a suit,” Levi retorted, squeezing back by gripping Erwin’s hands _hard_ , “because I’m tired of seeing you in shitty sweatpants.”

 

**********

 

“I slept with him Hange,” Levi sighed into the phone the next day. He was wise enough to pull the cell away from his ear so he wouldn’t get deafened by their shriek of joy but he winced anyway as it shot out of the tiny speaker.

Eventually winding down into cackles, Hange breathed for a moment then coughed, “So you admit defeat?”

“I think you’ll understand.” Levi flipped through his gallery, attaching a photo that he took of Erwin right before leaving. The blond was still shirtless, his pants riding low as he stood by the tall windows in the living room, staring out at the city. He was so breathtaking that Levi almost didn’t leave, he wanted to strip down again and ask for round two.

Levi rubbed his forehead. “Did you get the picture?” It was close to afternoon and he was eager to get up and see Erwin.

“It’s coming in.” A few seconds passed then Hange gasped and dropped the phone. There was a string of curses and muffled sounds before they came back again.

“Wait, explain something to me.” Hange was breathless. “This hunk of man meat is the one who made that mess?”

“Yes.” Levi found himself wincing again but every time he questioned his motives he remembered how gentle Erwin was, how considerate, and the fire in his chest spread outward.

“And he’s a rich weirdo shut-in gamer.”

“Yes.”

“Was he good?”

“nnnnnn… _yes_.” Levi’s teeth hurt from grinding them. “What do I do?”

“I think,” Hange’s snickering joy spilled through the phone, “that you would make an amazing trophy wife.”

 

**********

 

Levi knocked on Erwin’s door, adjusting his clothes and trying not to fidget but failing miserably. He was nervous, which was stupid, especially since he’d gotten to know Erwin even more over the second week, both in body and mind. While Levi had managed to put the finishing touches on the clutter-free rooms and work on the smaller bedroom and gym Erwin had put his game on hold to keep Levi company. At first Levi thought he’d want to kill the man; cleaning was his escape, his fix. Busy hands cleared his mind and if someone constantly interrupted then he wouldn’t get the emotional benefits he usually did.

However, Erwin surprised him. He seemed to know where to stand as not to be in the way, he kept a light conversation going, and sometimes he even helped. As the days went on Levi found he looked forward to their talks since Erwin’s voice was rich and it eased Levi’s soul as much as the cleaning did. The inner calm allowed Levi to open up more, to be the Levi he was around Hange, and Erwin reciprocated, sharing pieces of himself that Levi could tell weren’t shared with many, even telling a few stories about his father. He was still awkward at times but Levi was awkward too, and as they grew closer Levi began to understand that the reason they were so compatible was because they were both outcasts. Levi participated in normal human society but he’d never been successful at it. He was unsociable at best, his scowl murderous on a good day, and cleaning was his favorite pastime. He always sensed the gap between him and the rest of the world but Erwin brought him close, made him feel accepted, and it was all so new to Levi that it left him staring up at his ceiling every night, confused about how deeply he’d fallen for the man.

But it was the loneliness that told him the most. Before he met Erwin he’d never felt lonely but when he returned to his apartment at the end of each day, he was filled with painful longing as the door locked behind him. His sanctuary didn’t feel so safe anymore, it felt empty, and it caused him to stay at the penthouse longer than he should every night. They’d gotten into the habit of having dinner together after Levi commented on Erwin’s frightening collection of take-out menus and Erwin offered the use of the spacious kitchen. Levi took the offer, trying to seem pissed instead of pleased and knowing Erwin saw through the bluff.

Their shared home-cooked meals turned into even more conversation scattered with lingering glances, blushing, and comfortable silences. The warmth in Levi’s chest became a bonfire and Erwin kindled it constantly, so whenever he reached out Levi couldn’t resist and they explored each other for dessert, learning more about their bodies each night. Levi had never put much faith in sex but Erwin was spectacular in bed; he was caring, passionate, and brought Levi to levels of pleasure that were practically spiritual.

And Erwin’s care extended beyond the bedroom, for once he witnessed Levi’s cleaning intensity in person he insisted that Levi have the day off and meet him at the penthouse later on, for what he called a ‘special evening.’ Levi easily agreed, between the cleaning and the Erwin Experience he was burnt out physically and mentally. Besides, the place was close to done, Erwin’s room was the only one left and Levi felt it would only need a day, two at most. Mrs. Smith was due home in three days so Levi was ahead of schedule, and could afford to take the time, plus if he stretched out the cleaning just right he’d get two more working days with Erwin. He knew he could visit the man anytime he wanted to, it would just be different once he wasn’t his maid.

Levi used the day to sleep in but when he woke the urge to see Erwin was quite strong. He repressed it, taking a long bath and spending the afternoon making a cheesecake. Cooking and baking soothed the savage beast within Levi almost as well as cleaning did but this time it did little to calm the butterflies in his stomach, butterflies he still had as he stood in front of Erwin’s door, waiting for the man to answer. He was in his good dark jeans and a button-down black shirt, holding the cheesecake he’d made in a small carrier and chiding himself on how long it took to pick his outfit. Erwin was probably wearing the same lime green sweatsuit he’d been in the past few days, with a stain down the front.

The lock clicked and Levi straightened, freezing in place as Erwin opened the door.

Then his mouth fell open.

No, Erwin was not in a sweatsuit, he was in a three-piece suit, looking suave, strong and smoldering all at the same time. The charcoal fabric was cut to his frame perfectly, highlighting the broadness of his shoulders and the width of his thighs, and although it was close to black it shimmered, keeping the color in grey. Only the middle of the jacket’s three buttons was done so the vest could be easily seen underneath, the crisp white shirt and royal blue tie above it completing the ensemble.

Levi blinked, trying to close his mouth as he studied Erwin’s freshly-shaven jawline and slicked back hair, which gleamed despite the harsh florescent hall lights.

“You….”

Erwin smiled at him. “I didn’t want to wear my ‘shitty sweatpants’ tonight. Do you like the suit? It’s Armani.”

Suddenly Levi felt underdressed and very horny. He shifted, trying to suppress the lust spiraling through his veins, telling his cock to stop at half-mast.

“You… _asshole._ ”

Erwin reached out and took the cake from his hand, ushering him inside. “So you _do_ like it.”

Levi looked the taller man up and down and Erwin waited, hesitant. The fact that this gorgeous blond wanted Levi’s grouchy opinion would’ve been idiotic if it wasn’t so cute.

“I do…” Levi smiled, just a little. “You look like an executive.”

Erwin lit up, all golden retriever.

“Well, I wanted to do something special for you tonight! Let’s go to the kitchen.” He gestured further into the house, full of barely-contained excitement, and Levi noticed that the nasty beeping watch was missing from Erwin’s wrist; in fact, he hadn’t seen it in days. Smiling even more to himself, Levi followed Erwin, taking in the way the suit hugged him from behind.

An incredible mouth-watering and familiar smell hit Levi before he entered the kitchen and once he did his heart started thumping madly at the scene before him.

Dozens of candles were scattered over the countertops, softly filling the room with a honeyed glow and circling the island in its center, which was set with more candles and several courses of food from Levi’s favorite restaurant.

It was almost too much. Levi froze on the spot, the bonfire in his chest scorching him and he was glad that Erwin was holding the cake because he probably would’ve dropped it.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Setting the carrier down, Erwin pulled one of the high stools out and Levi floated toward him, the whole thing quite surreal. No one had ever done something like this for him before. Days ago Levi had mentioned a few places he liked to eat, but to have Erwin remember what he said and surprise him with it…

It touched Levi, it made him feel valued, and when he got to the chair he stood on his toes and kissed Erwin.

“This is wonderful,” he breathed against the man’s lips. “Thank you.”

Erwin gripped the top of the stool like he wanted to snap it and Levi knew if he didn’t stop then they’d move to the bedroom and all that food would go to waste. He’d waited all day for Erwin he could wait some more, especially when he was guaranteed an amazing meal.

“You know,” Levi said, sitting and spooning food onto their plates while Erwin opened a bottle of wine. “I thought you were homeless when I came here that day.”

Erwin didn’t look up as he poured, he just raised an eyebrow.

“Or a serial killer. I was sure they’d find my body here.”

“In my bed?” Erwin set their glasses down and took his own seat, a small grin on his face.

“Watch it, you might get buried under your own mess one day,” Levi shot back, waving his fork for effect

“Oh the mess here wasn’t _so_ bad,” Erwin said but Levi’s indignant stare caused him to look away with a lame, “At least I helped?”

“At least you stopped eating potato chips long enough to help me.”

“I stopped eating them because you threw them all out,” Erwin frowned. “I don’t like the kale chips.”

“They’re better for you. You’re in your thirties now you won’t be able to shit every day if you keep eating junk food.”

Erwin’s fork stopped halfway to his mouth and he made a face. “Levi…”

“Okay okay,” Levi grinned, knowing that he’d won that round. “I admit it was nice to have a tree like you dust the higher things so I didn’t have to drag out the stepstool.”

Erwin’s eyes brimmed with affection. “I’m glad I could be of service.”

Levi gave him the warmest _‘tch’_ he could and continued eating. He didn’t know what Erwin had paid the cook but the food was divine, better than when he ate at the restaurant; however, Levi was pretty sure the atmosphere and the company heightened the taste.

All too soon their meal was done and Levi popped the top off the cake carrier. Within seconds Erwin was leaning over him, eyes wide, looking like he could inhale the whole thing.

“Back off,” Levi warned him as he cut a few slices, putting them on plates. He made sure Erwin’s slice was stupidly large. “I don’t wanna wear this thing.”

“Apologies,” Erwin said, giving Levi some room but not enough, only stepping further away once he had the plate in his hand.

Levi watched, feeling smug as the taller man tried a forkful and made a noise that he only made in bed.

“This is fantastic,” Erwin hummed around bites. “You made this?”

“It’s my mother’s recipe,” Levi ventured, knowing that this would cause them not to tread water but to dive more deeply and he was just fine with it.

“You never mention her,” Erwin replied just as carefully, putting his fork down.

“She died when I was young. I was raised by my uncle. He was… _unique,_ ” Levi looked away for despite what he felt for Erwin there was a distant inner voice that screamed at him about getting hurt and it sounded just like his Uncle Kenny. It was the voice that kept him from jumping into Erwin’s arms every time the man opened the front door, it was the voice that made him nervous about sharing too much, because the deeper he dove the harder it would be to come up for air.

“Ah,” a large hand grasped Levi’s and he started, turning back to Erwin’s eyes, where all he found was understanding. “It seems we have more in common than I thought.”

All of a sudden Levi couldn’t hear the voice anymore. He twisted his hand in Erwin’s, lacing their fingers.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing,” he exhaled, staring at the man in wonder.

“I missed you today,” Erwin smiled at him and Levi blushed like a schoolgirl. But he didn’t hate how Erwin affected him anymore, he reveled in it, giving in and showing how big the bonfire had gotten.

“I missed you too.” Levi put his plate gently on the counter, trying not to jar the candles. “I made the cake to get my mind off of how much I wanted to come up here and see you.”

Erwin coughed. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t because I have another surprise for you.”

Levi didn’t have time to be curious, for Erwin placed his own dish on the counter and used their interlocked hands to lead him down the hall. Hesitating once they got to the door, Erwin looked back at Levi then grabbed the knob and pushed it open.

Squinting, Levi released Erwin’s hand and stepped forward into the room. Then he tilted his head, eyes getting bigger as he looked around in disbelief.

It was clean. Furniture had been unearthed. There were more windows than he thought. Everything fucking sparkled. Levi didn’t know that the room could look like this.

When did Erwin gain the power to pick up after himself?

“You cleaned it,” Levi deadpanned, side-eyeing the taller man, who stood at attention, saluting him with a fist over his heart and one against the middle of his back.

“It was a tremendous undertaking but I believe I completed my mission, Captain,” he declared.

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi looked at the ceiling and tried to remember that despite these idiosyncrasies, Erwin was good in bed. “And stop calling me that, I’m not your captain.”

“But you are.” Erwin relaxed, putting his hands in his pockets instead. “A commander needs his captain to lead effectively. Just as I need you.”

“You’re an idiot and definitely not my commander,” Levi shivered as he said the word ‘commander’ out loud, for some reason it affected him, and he ran his finger along one of the shelves to distract himself. It came up clean. “You really did this alone?”

“Yes and I never want to do it again,” Erwin admitted, shaking his head. “I don’t know how this calms you.”

“And I don’t know how you can live in a pigsty, it makes me want to claw my eyes out,” Levi retorted, checking another shelf for dust. He had to admit, Erwin did an acceptable job.

“I know you were looking forward to cleaning it but I thought we could spend our time together differently.” Erwin approached Levi, looming over him, and Levi began to sweat.

“That’s…” he swallowed, “fine.”

“Good,” Erwin said, his voice lower than it was before, his gaze predatory. Stepping forward, he crowded Levi, pushing him back step by step until his legs hit the bed. It didn’t take much effort for Levi to fall onto the mattress, Erwin’s suit making his figure more imposing, giving him more presence, and it caused Levi to be more pliant than usual. He waited, expectant, as Erwin removed his jacket and hooked it around the back of his desk chair then returned, crawling over him.

“You won’t forget tonight,” Erwin breathed, leaning in for a kiss. Levi moaned and met his lips, immediately grasping at those solid shoulders to anchor himself. Every time he kissed Erwin he dissolved into sensation and he never tired of it. Apparently neither did Erwin for they kissed until their lips swelled and they became frantic and needy.

Breaking away with a lascivious gaze, Erwin slid off the bed, kneeling on the floor. Reaching up, he undid Levi’s jeans, sliding them off as Levi arched to help him. His underwear quickly followed, leaving Levi exposed and hard and right in Erwin’s face.

Usually he’d feel too vulnerable in this position but he trusted Erwin, even as the man pulled his legs up and out, but that trust started to slip once Levi’s cheeks were spread apart and Erwin licked around the edge of his hole.

“ _Fuck_ Erwin, that’s nasty,” Levi moaned, clamping a hand over his mouth as it happened again and he jolted in surprised pleasure.

Levi had heard of rim jobs, he just thought they were disgusting, but as that wet slickness traced his opening he was quickly changing his mind about the whole thing. Erwin’s tongue was cunning and just as strong as the rest of him, once it was done lapping at the outside it pushed in easily, swirling and twisting in a way that left Levi unable to do more than whine through his fingers and twitch.

Changing his hold, Erwin burrowed his face more deeply and pulled Levi onto his tongue, opening him up. Levi rode the swirling muscle right to the edge and grabbed his cock, stoking it a few times just as Erwin groaned into him. The sound caused Levi’s tunnel to vibrate and he lost control, coming all over himself and his shirt with a hoarse cry.

Erwin didn’t stop immediately, he lapped and tasted Levi until the tremors ceased then he drew back, wiping his lips. Levi watched him through lidded eyes. Despite the fact that he’d just feasted on Levi’s ass, Erwin still looked well put-together. His shirt was wrinkled where Levi had grasped it and his tie was slightly askew but he fixed that as he stood. His dilated pupils and plump lips were the only tell that he’d been carnivorous, that and the enormous erection tenting his slacks, which bulged from the confines of the fabric.

Striding over to the desk, Erwin took a small black pouch from one of its drawers.

“Now that I’ve loosened you up may I try something?” he asked, coming back to the bed.

With limbs like noodles, Levi unbuttoned and shrugged off his shirt, using it to clean himself since it was a lost cause anyway. Once he was done he tossed it to the floor and sat up on his elbows, side-eyeing the pouch.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked in return as Erwin settled next to him, the extra weight dipping the bed and causing Levi to lean in.

Untying the cinched rope at the top, Erwin tilted the bag and a black butt plug with a red jeweled tip fell into his hand. It was moderately-sized, not too small to fall out once seated but not too big as to be uncomfortable. The rubied end was meant to stick out and entice and it shone with a polished brilliance. This wasn’t some cheap toy, Erwin had gone all-out; it seemed incredibly well-made.

“It’s brand new and I cleaned it,” Erwin stated. “I can show you the packaging if you’d like.”

Levi shook his head, taking the plug from Erwin and studying it. The silicone was smooth under his hand, the ruby a deeper red in the center. He blushed, thinking of how it would look nestled inside him.

“Levi, I’d like to try something tonight, if you’re okay with it,” Erwin said carefully.

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Here’s where the serial killer comes out.” He was joking but now he wondered just how far Erwin’s kinks went; there was more than just the toy?

“I could never harm you Levi.” Erwin’s tone was light but there was concrete seriousness beneath. Standing again, he crossed the room to the dresser, reaching behind it and pulling out a box wrapped in silver paper, adorned with a glittery bow. He returned, holding it out to Levi.

“Although if you say yes to this you might harm me, as my heart may stop.”

Erwin’s words were sweet but Levi wasn’t born yesterday. Suspecting something perverted, Levi took the gift and opened it.

His eyes narrowed further, into slits. He was right to trust his instincts, for a French maid uniform taunted him from the box.

 

**********

 

Levi didn’t know why he agreed to wear the costume and the toy. Well, he did, but he refused to acknowledge that he wanted to go along with something this kinky. He blamed his decision-making on the rimming; it had melted his brain and sense of propriety.

He hopped on one foot, pulling on a fishnet thigh-high and gasping as the plug shifted inside of him. Erwin had slid it in before he left, giving Levi the space to change and a promise that he’d brush his teeth and use mouthwash while he was gone. Levi wasn’t used to the constant stretch and the fact that the toy moved whenever he moved so the process of getting dressed was blissful agony, his legs wobbling every time the tip of the plug brushed his spot.

Aside from the stockings, which clung to the swell of his thighs, there was white lace headband, a one-piece stretchable black dress with more white lace along the neckline and two flouncy slips underneath, and a matching white apron that tied around the waist.

Once on, the dress hugged Levi’s body obscenely, sitting across his shoulders and showing the dip and curves of his muscles in detail. He was glad that the underskirts and apron covered his front, for Erwin didn’t provide underwear, or shoes, and Levi frowned, ruffling through the tissue paper to make sure he hadn’t forgotten something. His eyebrows rose when a small ball of dark fabric fell out of the folds. Levi picked it up and shook it out, unraveling a sheer black jock strap.

The old Levi would’ve been livid, disgusted, and probably would’ve gone home to take three showers. But the new Levi blushed and pulled it on, feeling sinful. Not only was the ass open to display the jewel of the plug, the fabric was see-through so if Levi moved just right nothing was left to the imagination.

Padding shoeless to the dresser, Levi studied himself in the mirror above it. Although the uniform was made for a woman it fit him nicely; the curve of his shoulders and collarbone were visible above the lace and the was skirt just high enough to show the tops of his stockings and the swell of his cheeks. If he swung his hips the slips bounced up and there was a flash of red from the plug along with a spike of pleasure.

“Levi?” Erwin called through the door, “are you ready?”

Stepping away from the dresser, Levi smoothed down the apron and adjusted the headband.

“Yeah, sure.” He crossed his arms then uncrossed them and thought about moving to the bed to pose on it instead of standing there awkwardly.

Erwin’s expression told him it didn’t matter. Once the man entered the room he stopped short, his eyes locking on Levi, seizing him. Levi had seen that intense piercing look on Erwin’s face before, when he was planning to hunt titans, but it didn’t have the heat behind it that it did now.

“You look exquisite, Levi,” Erwin breathed out after a long moment, the tops of his cheekbones turning pink. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Would I be in this thing if I didn’t want to?” Levi put his hands on his hips and Erwin quirked a smile, but it was all teeth.

“No, you wouldn’t.” His voice was low and it thrummed through Levi. “Remember, we can stop at any time if you’re uncomfortable.” Then Erwin left again, quickly returning with a small laundry basket against his hip. It was full of towels from the linen closet and Levi stared at it suspiciously, the suspicion turning to shock as Erwin turned the basket on its side, scattering its contents across the furniture and floor in a wide arc.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi growled at him. If Erwin wanted to turn him on this was not the right way to go about it.

“I’m making a mess,” Erwin stated, tossing the basket aside and sitting in his chair. Popping the buttons on his sleeves, Erwin rolled them up until they stretched across his forearms, his eyes never straying from Levi, that gaze raking over him. Levi flushed, gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to tug the bottom of the skirt down in modesty.

“So I guess I’m the one who has to clean this up?” he ground out, flushing more deeply at the thought of bending over to pick up the linens on the floor while under that stare.

Putting his elbows on the arms of the chair, Erwin steepled his fingers in front of his face, the ferocious whirl of blue peering out above them both scalding and freezing Levi at the same time.

“Yes,” Erwin said, the single word running over Levi’s senses. “You may proceed.”

It took a moment for Levi to thaw and when took his few steps he’d forgotten about the plug and ended up stumbling a bit. It made him thankful that high-heels were not part of the costume or he’d be badly bruised by the end of the session. Plus, there was something sensual about walking around and feeling the press of the carpet against his feet, it complimented the sway of the slip that caressed his bare ass.

Levi began with the easy to reach things, walking around with a controlled gait and trying not to cause too much trouble for himself, but despite his attempts the whole experience was filling him with a rolling lust that made him tremble. Even if he wasn’t wearing the plug, the feel of the outfit against his skin, the way it rubbed against his body like a manifestation of Erwin’s stare would’ve been enough. The jock strap grew tighter as Levi’s nerves turned into need and he brought his attention to a towel on the floor; positioning himself in front of Erwin, Levi bent low, taking awhile to shake out the cloth before standing up straight. There was an intake of breath and a barely-restrained moan in response and Levi looked over his shoulder to see Erwin rubbing the tent in his pants, dragging his palm down the bulge.

Levi picked up the rest of the towels that way, making sure Erwin had the best few as he bent lower each time, shaking his ass so that the white slips billowed, revealing the plug. Although he didn’t make much noise Erwin filled the room with his desire and Levi continued to play coy, teasing him until all the towels were collected.

With a flourish, he walked over to the basket and kneeled down, depositing his collection next to it. Elongating his spine and pushing his hips up, he stretched out and started putting towels into the basket, smirking as he heard the chair behind him squeak followed by a rumbling groan. To be honest, Levi was beginning to enjoy himself; he never thought that he’d get off on dressing up like this and parading around but the act left him feeling heady and darkly powerful.

“Come here,” Erwin husked as Levi pushed the basket aside, finished with his task.

Turning on his knees Levi stopped for a moment, considering, then dropped to all fours and crawled forward, drinking in the dumbfounded look on Erwin’s face. Stopping at the man’s feet, Levi sat back, trying not to show how turned on he was for the plug had rocked back and forth as he crawled, jolting him with spikes of pleasure, and his heart was drumming in his chest. He knew the demure pose would short circuit Erwin’s brain and he was right, the man looked like he was visibly struggling. He had stopped palming his cock but it looked strained against his pants, his chest heaved, pink lined his cheekbones, and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. Levi wanted to lick it away.

Glancing down, Levi noticed that Erwin gripped the arms of the chair as if he were restraining himself and that’s when he realized that the man hadn’t touched him yet. Erwin had only watched, like a voyeur, and barely played with himself.

He was about to rise up on his knees and start teasing again but Erwin let go of his death grip on one of the arms and reached to the side, opening one of the larger drawers in the desk. Levi didn’t have time to worry about what was next before he was face to face with a feather duster. It matched his uniform; the sleek black handle widened out to a cluster of white feathers at the end and it was so dainty that he knew it would be useless as an actual cleaning tool.

“You may need to double-check my work from earlier today.” Erwin held it out handle-first, and Levi took it from him, holding it gingerly as if it would bite. But in for a penny in for a pound so Levi stood, squinting a bit from the plug, and walked over to the shelves.

He thought he looked ridiculous pretending to dust stacks of Nintendo cartridges but when he glanced back Erwin was enraptured, watching Levi as if he’d found the best game of his life. An odd sense of pride filled Levi’s chest, making the bonfire spark, for that admiring stare was directed at him, _he_ was the object of this stunning man’s desire. It still hit him like a blow every time he realized it.

“So, is this some kind of fantasy of yours?” Levi asked, twirling a bit as he moved to the other shelf, giving Erwin a flash of the see-through jock strap.

Erwin swallowed, one hand still on the arm of the chair, the other one loosening his tie. “Yes. You looked adorable in your cleaning outfit so the French maid uniform was the next natural step.”

“Sure it is, if you’re a pervert,” Levi smirked, dropping the feather duster, for he’d had enough teasing. Taking the few steps to Erwin, he carefully straddled the man, pressing their cocks together through the fabric. He rocked, leaking precum into his jockstrap, and wound his arms around Erwin’s shoulders for balance as they both moaned. Finally tearing his hands away from the chair, Erwin ran them over Levi’s body, molding the costume into him before reaching lower and cupping his bared cheeks. With a pleased sigh, Erwin leaned up for a kiss but Levi pulled back, breathing over his lips. “So what else do I do in these fantasies?”

Erwin tried to hide it but Levi could feel him tense up.

“Is it some kind of disgusting shit?” Levi pulled back even more, crossing his arms and pretending to be suspicious. “Like you fucking me in a bathtub filled with potato chips? Because-”

“No,” Erwin interrupted, the flush on his cheekbones deepening to red. “It’s more like…you fucking me.”

Levi’s stomach jumped and he thought his eyebrows were going to shoot off his head.

“Wait. What?” His arms uncrossed and fell limply to his sides in disbelief while his cock did the exact opposite. “You want _me?_ To…”

Erwin nodded.

“In this outfit?”

Looking more sheepish than Levi thought possible, Erwin nodded once again, hesitantly.

Levi exhaled, his smile broad and evil.

“Take off everything but the tie.”

 

**********

 

Erwin was tight. He’d bottomed before but according to what he told Levi it was at a gaming convention years ago so he was seriously out of practice. Time needed to be taken to stretch him but Levi found that once he had the Adonis on his fingers his patience was infinite.

Curled on the desk chair with his legs slung over the arms, Erwin squirmed and panted as Levi played with him. He was naked as requested, only in the blue tie that ran down his chest which rose and fell with his erratic breathing. While he’d been well-put together earlier, Levi had thoroughly dismantled him; his golden hair was disheveled from where he fisted it in pleasure, he was flushed from his cheeks to his chest where his nipples stood out hard and proud, and he was gasping, eyes blown wide, all composure lost. Levi now understood how Erwin could watch him clean and dust because Levi could watch this all night and never get tired of it.

“L-Levi,” Erwin stuttered, running a hand over one of his taut nipples, then down his stomach to grab the base of his cock. “I’m ready.”

He squeezed around the invading fingers and Levi choked, agreeing with Erwin. Slowly, he pulled out and although he knew he should wash the hell out of his hand he didn’t care. He was beyond horny at this point, his dick had been hard since he put on the dress and the front of his jockstrap was soaked. The plug had been in so long he was used to it and he’d been pushing the toy into his spot with his heel as he kneeled before Erwin and fingered him.

“Stay there,” Levi said, knowing that Erwin wasn’t going anywhere but still wanting to boss him around. He glanced under the man’s heavy balls at his stretched and slick hole and it didn’t seem possible but Levi’s dick got so hard it hurt. Standing, he turned so Erwin could see his jeweled ass and grabbed his jockstrap, sliding it down and off until he was bent in half by the end.

“ _…Levi_ ,” Erwin’s voice was pure hunger, unabashed need, and Levi let it wash through him, the bonfire in his chest sparking into fireworks. Grabbing the lube, he slicked up his cock. They’d forgone condoms by mid-week; Levi hadn’t been with anyone in ages and Erwin was a shut-in. They’d both been tested in the past year and hadn’t been with anyone since, and they trusted each other. Levi had to admit that bareback was nice and now he was going to feel it from the other side; he wondered how long he’d last.

Erwin stirred, pressing a button under the seat of the chair. It began to rise, as did Levi’s eyebrow.

“Will that thing hold if I fuck you in it?” Levi asked with a smirk, wanting to accept the challenge of breaking the chair just so he could tell Hange about it.

“It should. It’s one of the best chairs on the market,” Erwin breathed, sliding more to the front of the seat. Reaching under his legs, he spread them even further apart as Levi approached. The added height helped them line up with just a slight tilt on Levi’s part, and he leaned over Erwin, bracing a hand on the top of the chair.

Rubbing the head of his cock against Erwin’s opening, Levi pushed forward carefully, watching Erwin’s face for any sign of discomfort. It was so very intimate like this, pressing into Erwin from above and outside and he seemed to want it all. His eyes were vibrant, the blue rings around his blown pupils practically glowing, leaving no doubt about his feelings as Levi took him inch by inch, groaning the whole way.

Curled around one another like this, the chair became their own little world. They panted against each other, taking a moment once Levi pressed his hips flush, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to maintain control while the searing tightness around his cock threatened to knock it away.

“Nnnn, I’d forgotten how good this feels,” Erwin stated brokenly, his voice ragged.

Levi took a long breath through his nose and out his mouth, pulling back from the land of orgasm.

“Well it’s going to feel a lot better right about now,” he growled, opening his eyes and wrapping his free hand around Erwin’s tie. Tugging it hard, he forced Erwin to curl even more then drew his hips back and slid in.

The two of them groaned in unison, Erwin letting loose a higher-pitched whine as Levi hit the end of his tunnel. The first thrust was quickly followed by more, the tempo increasing as Erwin shook with pleasure. He was beautiful under Levi, responsive, staring up at him with a furrowed brow, one hand threaded in his hair while the other held fast to the base of his cock, as if he was constantly trying to hold back from coming. Levi was too far gone to wonder what Erwin was doing since he’d never felt such a grip around his dick. It clutched at him, trying not to let him go, and the bonfire in Levi’s chest was now an inferno, boiling him. The dress began to stick and ride up, his headband sliding off as the thrusts became more forceful, the chair banging into the desk behind it each time. The smell of their sweat and the slick sounds as they joined filled Levi’s senses and his legs trembled under it all, the plug rocking within him as he rocked into Erwin.

Levi could feel the shivery coils deep in his belly gathering and pulling as he overloaded, not used to this much bliss.

“ _Shit_ ,” Levi gasped out, breaking eye contact as his lids fluttered and he started to go hazy. “Er-win, I-”

“Y-Yes Le-vi. Come,” Erwin rasped out, still clamping his hand around the base of his cock. Levi didn’t have any control left and at Erwin’s order he tilted his head back and came, open-mouthed but silent, hyperaware of the underskirt sliding against his ass. Erwin groaned along with each pulse, clenching and milking everything he could as Levi jolted and gasped above him.

Eventually the trembling stopped and Levi slipped out, slumping down on Erwin, his legs unable to hold him up after the intensity of the orgasm; he wouldn’t say it out loud, because he didn’t want to deal with Erwin being a peacock, but it was the best one he’d ever had. The world had greyed-out for a few seconds as he came and even now he was having trouble getting his bearings. Large hands supported him, clutching at the damp fabric of the dress, which had bunched around his waist, and he let his full weight rest on the man below as he smiled through the euphoric haze.

Until something pressed into his hip and then Levi was scowling again.

“You didn’t come,” he mumbled against Erwin’s chest, nuzzling the hair and minutely rocking his pelvis back and forth over the hard cock beneath him. Threading fingers through his long bangs he shifted, wincing as the plug shifted along with him, and he reached back to pull it out, trying to move back and give Erwin the room to uncurl.

“Wait.” Holding Levi more firmly, Erwin hoisted them up until he was in a sitting position, bringing Levi with him and helping him straddle his lap. Levi cringed, trying not to think about how dirty the desk chair was getting, but he got distracted by the way Erwin whispered in his ear.

“Let me.” Erwin’s voice was dark and it ran over Levi’s skin as if he’d touched him.

Steadying himself with his arms around Erwin’s neck, Levi moved slowly, rising up on wobbly legs and jutting his ass out as much as he could. He was still dripping from the orgasm, a thin glistening strand leaking from his dick to Erwin’s abs, more joining it as the plug was twisted and tugged before Erwin finally removed it.

“Nnnghhh,” Levi rested his forehead on Erwin’s shoulder, weirdly bereft after having the toy inside him for so long. Who knew how long it had been in? Or how long they’d been doing this? Levi had lost track of time the moment Erwin let him in the front door and the scary thing was that he didn’t care; he could spend all of his time with Erwin and he knew he’d only want more.

“Feeling empty?” Came the voice in his ear again and Levi made a pleading sound that he didn’t know he could make. With all his nerves shot out from the orgasm he wondered how it would feel to be fucked by Erwin right now and although he didn’t think he could come again he wanted to make sure that Erwin did; besides, this seemed like an interestingly pleasurable idea.

So when Erwin grabbed his ass, lifted him, and held him suspended over his cock with an expression that made his intentions clear, Levi nodded as best he could and dug his nails into Erwin’s shoulders as he sunk.

In that position, stretched wide with his thighs over Erwin’s, the penetration was deep and merciless even as stretched as he was. It mixed well with the oversensitivity and by the time Erwin was fully seated Levi had lost his grip and would’ve tumbled backwards if Erwin hadn’t splayed a hand on his back to secure him.

They stayed there like that for a moment, both of them adjusting, and Levi breathed hard. Erwin had made a mess of him too; both the headband and jockstrap were balled up on the floor, one of his fishnets was torn, and the dress and slips were hiked up around his waist, the bow of the apron mostly tugged out and turned toward the front. He was sure his face was bright red, for he could see the flush extending below the neckline of his dress, which had dipped down so low on one shoulder that the white lace trim dragged across his nipple.

Erwin must have noticed as well because he looked Levi over like he’d caught something delightful and as he started to thrust up his free hand drew the top of the dress down even further, exposing the pink nub.

Levi gasped, unable to do much but ride and watch; most of his brain power was being used to keep from blacking out in pleasure and Erwin was not helping his cause.

With a devious grin, Erwin pulled the front of the dress tight so that the lace hem at the top rubbed over Levi’s nipple then he dragged it up and down, flicking the roughness of the fabric over the bud. Levi twitched, grabbing Erwin’s arms but not stopping him. He was enjoying himself too much, especially when Erwin got tired of teasing and yanked the dress down, sucking the nub into his mouth and gently worrying it with his teeth.

Levi cried out, hands locking into Erwin’s hair as the wet hot suction shot through him. Apparently his reaction was favorable to Erwin, who growled and shifted his attention to the other nipple, but the dress was sticking and gave limited access.

The pitch of that growl dropped and Levi felt it rumble all the way inside him as Erwin bunched the neckline in his hand, tearing down. The flimsy costume easily gave at the seams and fell open, exposing Levi’s chest, which Erwin attacked again.

Levi pulled and twisted the blond hair between his fingers, seizing on Erwin’s cock. He still wasn’t hard but that wasn’t the measure of his enjoyment; he was someplace else that had just Erwin and him and bliss. He knew Erwin felt the same because he started to breathe into Levi’s chest more than he played with it, his hips stuttering as they drove up, the slap of skin on skin getting louder. Letting loose small grunts laced with something that could almost be a whine, Erwin grasped Levi’s ass, massaging it, pulling the cheeks apart as he drove up hard, the chair trembling beneath them.

He was starting to get close, Levi could tell by the sounds. They anchored him through the bliss and he tugged Erwin’s head up by the hair, staring into his eyes.

“Come on,” he rasped. “Come for me, Commander.”

Erwin reacted instantly and Levi grasped at his shoulders again, hanging on as that magnificent cock sunk deep one last time, pulsing and stretching his tunnel. Erwin gasped wetly into Levi’s collarbone as he crested, clinging to Levi and squeezing him until ribs hurt, but Levi said nothing, for he held onto Erwin just as tightly.

He had no idea how long it took for them to sink back down and recover but when Erwin finally pulled back he had an odd look on his face, as if he were about to step forth into something unknown and he was excited but afraid.

Reaching up, he cupped Levi’s cheek and Levi tilted his head into it, nuzzling the palm. The inferno within had evolved into something that was no longer heat yet it consumed him just the same. Until two weeks ago he hadn’t thought about happiness. He hadn’t wondered if he was happy. But now everything before the day he met Erwin seemed grey and everything since felt bright and promising. Having this connection that blew open his life was such a strange feeling and Levi had been running from it because he’d been afraid, which was silly. Now that he’d given in everything seemed to align, as if a part of him had snapped into place.

“I love you Erwin.” It slipped out, and it was more of a surprise to Levi than to Erwin. In fact, Levi hadn’t known he’d said the words aloud until he heard the sound of his voice. Shock rippled across his face; he’d never said that before, not to anyone, and yet it just rolled off his tongue.

Because that’s what this was…This was love.

Erwin echoed Levi’s shock but that odd fear was gone, and then he smiled. It was brilliant, full of adoration and joy and it made Levi feel like he could climb the world.

“I love you too,” Erwin whispered, pulling Levi close for a kiss that proved his words.

 

**********

 

Levi woke to sunlight filtering through curtains and Erwin spooning him. He’d never stayed at the penthouse, always wanting to set boundaries and return to his place, but that wasn’t necessary anymore. Levi had to admit it was wonderful having Erwin’s body heat against him the entire night and he knew that he’d be waking up next to man a lot in the future.

He turned in Erwin’s hold, facing him and watching as he stirred. Levi was surprised. He didn’t usually sleep well next to people; he had a tendency to declare his dislike for their nearness even while unconscious. To this day Hange still told the story about how the two of them passed out wasted on a futon one night after a killer dorm party and he’d kicked them completely off the mattress, comatose the whole time. Erwin had suffered no such fate; in fact, he was the first person to spend the night next to Levi and come out unscathed.

It was telling.

Erwin woke, squinting and blinking, looking rather cute with his nose wrinkled and his hair rumpled. He seemed disoriented until his gaze locked on Levi and then he smiled, burrowing deeper into the cocoon of blankets.

“Snuggling,” he demanded with a hoarse mumble, grasping Levi’s wrist and pulling him closer.

Levi allowed it, slotting against Erwin with a teasing, “You are exactly the manchild I thought you were when I met you.”

“This is not snuggling, this is talking” Erwin grumbled, wrapping his arms around Levi and pressing his morning erection into his thigh.

“It feels like your dick against my leg.”

“You’re very astute.”

“How about breakfast first?” Levi ventured, knowing that if he was still feeling last night than Erwin certainly was too and they might need some energy and a little more recovery before they started up again. Erwin tensed at the mention of food and Levi could almost hear him weighing his options.

Finally he kissed the top of Levi’s head and let him go. “Can I get a spinach omelette?” he requested as Levi wiggled free, pulling on underwear and one of Erwin’s clean t-shirts, which fell to his knees.

Erwin was in the process of squirming to the other side of the bed and reaching for his phone when he saw Levi’s new costume and froze, hand in mid-stretch, eyebrows flying up.

“That’s…” Levi liked that he could rattle Erwin’s eloquence and stalked away with a sway in his hip.

“Spinach omelette coming right up,” he said over his shoulder as he left. “And _don’t_ find out what happens if you’re still in bed when I get back.”

 

**********

 

Levi was in the kitchen longer than he thought he’d be. He had to gather and toss the burned-out candles and clean up the food from last night, which had been left sitting out. After the ridiculous round of sex all they’d had energy for was a quick shower and Levi was so drained he could barely remember that, so tending to their abandoned dinner had been the last thing on his mind. It wasn’t too much work after what he’d done in the previous weeks but by the time he’d finished tidying up, texting Hange, and making breakfast he’d already been gone for over an hour. Levi wondered if Erwin had fallen asleep again and started to think of evil ways to wake the man up.  


But much to Levi’s disappointment Erwin wasn’t in bed when he returned, he was at his desk, in a different chair since the one from last night needed to be cleaned, and logos danced on the screens above him.

Was he gaming? For some reason it didn’t bother Levi as much as he though it would. Perhaps because this was something that Erwin loved and as something else that Erwin loved he was willing to accept this odd but forgivable flaw.

Snorting, Levi set down the tray he’d carried in and put a plate of still-steaming omelette and a cup of coffee on the desk beside the keyboard.

“Here’s your breakfast, Gamerwin.” Sass dripped from every word.

Erwin tapped the keyboard as the logos faded out and the monitors stayed empty.

“Thank you Levi.” His voice was all fondness as he dug into the food with gusto, ignoring any surliness thrown at him as usual. Between bites he gestured toward the monitors.

“Would you like to learn how to play?”

Sitting on the bed with his own food, Levi chewed a piece of toast to hide his smirk. He’d been waiting for this opportunity; Levi knew that Erwin would eventually ask him to try the game, to play together, and Levi had something in mind for when he did.

“Let’s make a deal,” he replied, grabbing his teacup by the rim and taking a sip.

Finishing his omelette in record time, Erwin dropped the fork onto his plate and folded his hands, resting them on his knee. His expression was calculating, measured.

“A deal?”

“I will play your game with you today-”

Levi could see the golden retriever spring forth, complete with wagging tail, but he held up his hand before Erwin got overexcited.

“Only if you go for a walk with me later,” was the finishing blow.

Erwin drooped. “Outside?”

“Yes outside where did you think, the fucking hallway?” Levi snapped, almost spilling his tea on the bed.

“But it’s-”

“Do you want me to play your shitty game?”

Erwin pouted like a ten year old, obviously trying to think of a way around Levi’s offer but coming up empty. He took so long to agree that Levi was about to throw his tea at him when he finally said, “Of course I want you to play. And I agree to go for a short walk with you later.”

Levi squinted at him. “Do I need to videotape you for proof?”

Erwin straightened up, offended and serious. “I’m a man of my word, Levi. Speaking of which, will you ever delete the ‘before’ photos you took of the penthouse? You know that you’re not paying rent here for quite some time.”

Levi blinked. He had completely forgotten about their deal; he’d gotten sidetracked by falling in love.

“You’re…” he hated that Erwin could make him angry and flustered in just the right combination. He was fiercely independent and wanted to pay his own way once he was on his feet but the gesture was nice. Erwin wanted to take care of him, not out of responsibility, not as a manipulation, and not as a favor, only out of love. It made Levi blush again and he began to grumble.

“Just start the fucking game.” He placed his teacup on the nighttable, turning his face away to hide the pink that bloomed across his cheeks. “I’m keeping the pictures. They’re insurance. If you let this place get that shitty again I’m sending them to her. And don’t think you can slack off because I’ll be around to check-up on you.”

Erwin only gave Levi a luminous smile and a sincere, “I hope you will.”

Darting out to the dining room, Erwin dragged one of the chairs in, setting it up next to his and handing Levi a controller. There was a rudimentary lesson in which buttons did what and then Erwin went over a brief summary of the world. Of course he’d waxed eloquent on the game that was the love of his life during their cleaning conversations but Levi had gotten lost on the plot several times. He understood the gist of the game but once Erwin started rattling in Japanese, Levi tuned out. This time was no different.

“What are you going to do when the game is finished?” Levi asked as Erwin got up to dim the lights.

“It’s an MMO that’s been running for the last seven years so it’s not going to be finished any time soon,” Erwin said, returning to his seat and clicking an icon on the screen that looked like blue and white wings on a crest.

“Plus there’s a space sim coming out next year that I’m planning for,” he added, pointing at the recliner-joystick Frankenstein that was lying half-built in the corner, the one Levi had seen on his first day at the penthouse.

More logos started flashing on the screens, along with some kind of Japanese and Levi realized that Erwin had fitted the room for surround sound. He could hear the game around him.

“What is this called again?” He asked as the opening visuals started. “Shingeko no Titan?”

“Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan.”

“The monsters have stupid expressions. And who are all these brats?”

“Just…take it all in,” Erwin sighed.

After making his own doppelganger in the character creator and calling Erwin a hypocrite for the teasing, Levi had to admit, the game was quite fun. There was an initial learning curve but it didn’t take long to adapt to the gear that allowed his character to fly.

He’d been placed in a practice level, jumping roof to roof in some city and killing titans, both the game and Erwin tutoring him until he felt confident enough to try without the guides; once he did he was slicing through the monsters with ease. He was so immersed that he forgot about Erwin until the man dropped his controller.

“How did you…” Erwin sounded shocked.

Levi flicked his gaze at the blond then back to the screen. “How did I what? Why do you look constipated?”

“The reverse sword is a specialty move.” There was no mistaking the awe in Erwin’s voice. “Even I haven’t unlocked that yet and you somehow managed it on the first try.”

“I thought you’ve been playing this game for years.”

“I have.”

“Then you suck at it because this is easy.” With flourish, Levi’s fingers flew over the controller, using the three-dimensional gear to slingshot to a building, where he pushed off sideways, cutting through the necks of two titans at incredible speed.

“Levi.”

Levi did the move again except this time he pushed off the building next to him and spun through the kills.

“ _Levi._ ”

Pausing the game, Levi wanted to gloat but Erwin grabbed him by the shoulders, that creepy smile across his face. Levi’s stomach sunk and he felt like he’d just made a mistake again, or he was going to make a choice he’d regret.

“We need you Levi,” Erwin said so emphatically it bordered on maniacal. “The Survey Corps need you.”

Or this could be another opportunity.

“Yeah? Well I need you to do things with me, like leave the apartment.” Levi stared right back at Erwin, pushing against his intensity. “Let’s extend the deal we have now. Whenever I play, you do something with me.” Levi knew that this wasn’t really a compromise; he was having a good time gaming already and it wasn’t like he was going to ask the man to wander through crowds. He just wanted Erwin to come to the grocery store sometimes, and meet Hange.

“I guess we’ll be taking a lot of walks,” Erwin declared without hesitation, giving Levi’s shoulders a quick squeeze.

Then he got down on one knee to pick up the dropped controller and for a moment it was like a proposal.

“Welcome to the Survey Corps.” Erwin reached up, taking Levi’s hand in his. “Let’s save humanity together.”


End file.
